Cat and Mouse A FOUR BROTHERS FANFICTION
by Not-understanding-monkeys
Summary: This is the story of Jack Mercer. Well, he didn't used to be a Mercer. This is before he was ever treated like a human,before he figure out he wasn't worthless,like he grew up believing. Bobby and Evelyn Mercer changed Jack's life, this is how it started
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bobby Mercer hasn't really been the obedient type. Everywhere he went, he was defying authority. Teachers, the principle, even random people in the store received his utter most disrespect. If Bobby were to walk into a gas station, the store manager would eye him, waiting for him to make a move.  
>The only authority figure that Bobby Mercer would never defy; was his mother, Evelyn Mercer.<br>Evelyn Mercer took him in as her own when Bobby was just 12 years old. He was the foster kid that everyone in Detroit despised. Except, for Evelyn, of course.  
>Bobby got into all kinds of trouble with every foster parent that ever had the guts to put up with him. He would steal, vandalize, and abuse everything he could get his hands on. Almost every one of his foster parents eventually gave up on him. Some of them even resorted to beating him, as if that was the only thing in the world that could get him to listen. But of course, it didn't work like that. He either ran away and became a street kid, or got put with some other sucker. To Bobby, everyone was worth annoying. They didn't respect him, why should he respect them?<br>But Evelyn was different. The minute he laid eyes on her he knew, he knew she was the only one in the world who actually cared about him, his thoughts, and his actions. Evelyn gave him hope. The one thing that never got buried deep in the back of his mind  
>Now, Bobby was 19, a hard age to be at. He just reached adult hood and was playing hockey with the big boys. Bobby was gonna go pro, if the league didn't kick him out first. He's known as the "Michigan Mauler." Hey, just because he's an adult now, doesn't mean he put his degenerate past behind him. Nope, Bobby was the one in Detroit that every one feared. He had quite a reputation. He got into fight. after fight. He started hockey because he needed something to take his anger out on. It was Evelyn's idea. She thought hockey used enough energy to keep him out of trouble.<br>Evelyn had taken in 2 more boys after Bobby. All 3 of them were delinquents. All lost causes. All with stories to tell. Bobby was the oldest at 19. Next there came Jeremiah at 17. And last but not least, Angel, at 13.

Bobby sat on the living room couch, eyes glued to the television set, watching a hockey game he'd already seen.  
>"Watch this Ma, Red Wings are going to score against the Canucks." Bobby laughed in triumph as he so called "predicted" the play. Evelyn peered out of the kitchen long enough to watch her oldest son smile at her knowingly.<br>"Bobby, if you watch T.V. for so long at a time you're going to go blind." Evelyn smiled at him. Bobby sighed and slouched in the back of the sofa.  
>"So you keep telling me Ma. So you keep telling me."<br>"Bobby will you do me a favor?" Evelyn called from the doorway.  
>Bobby made a loud, annoyed sigh and looked at his mother. "But Ma! I'm watching the game!" Said Bobby in a whiny voice.<br>Evelyn gave Bobby "The Look." The look that always told him he'd be in big trouble if he didn't get his lazy ass off he couch and help his elderly mother.  
>Bobby shot off the couch like rocket and trotted over to his mother. "What can I do for you?"<br>"That's more like it. Will you take out the trash for me?"  
>Bobby sighed. "Sure thing Ma." Evelyn gave Bobby a satisfied look and handed him the trash bag. Bobby glanced at the kitchen clock. It read 9:45 p.m. in bright red letters. Bobby took the trash bag, turned around, and rolled his eyes. He hated taking out the trash at night, for fear he might run into some asshole looking for a fight. Not that he was scared to fight him. He just didn't want to get his hands dirty, and that would mean paperwork if the police got involved. Just, something he didn't want to be doing on a Friday night. Bobby walked over to the front door, set the trash down next to it, and went upstairs to his bedroom. He pushed the door the rest of the way open, and walked over to his bed. He reached his hand in-between the mattress and the spring board and pulled out his '44 cal. handgun, and shoved it into the top of his jeans. 'Just in case.' He thought. He ran down the stairs, skipping steps as he went, and got to the bottom with a loud THUD. Bobby grabbed the trash bag, turned the outside light on, and went out into the cold September night.<br>The second Bobby stepped outside he heard a noise and froze. Ever so slowly, he set the trash bag down and pulled out his gun. The noise was coming from the left side of the house. Bobby slipped into the garage, grabbed a flashlight, and silently went to investigate.  
>He could hear the noise clearly now; it was the sound of a plastic bag being moved around by a careless freak who even dared to enter enemy territory. No one crosses into enemy territory without Bobby Mercer knowing about it. Then you were in trouble.<br>He rounded he corner sharply. It was clearer now; the noise was definitely coming from Evelyn's garden. This made Bobby furious! No one, EVER, stole from his Ma if he had anything to do with it! And guess what? Right now, he had everything to do with it. He saw he culprit. Sort of. It was dark and all Bobby could see was a small shape. But that was all he needed. Bobby aimed his gun, and shot the thief in the side of the arm. Bobby heard a squeak as the thief dropped his loot. He looked up at Bobby and bolted down the driveway in a dead run. Bobby quickly shined the flashlight on him and saw that it was a boy. A young boy, no older than nine, running down the street with his arm bleeding. Bobby didn't get a good look at his face. All he knew was he kid was young with dirty blonde hair, he was covered in dirt, and he was abnormal skinny. Bobby kinda felt sorry for the kid and thought about chasing him down just to return the food he stole. Stole. All the sympathy vanished from his mind. "Yeah you better run you little fucker! No one steals from my Ma!" the kid turned his head to look back at Bobby with a tear stained face. He quickly turned away and kept running farther down the street. Bobby didn't think the kid even knew where he was going, just anywhere to get away from him.  
>Bobby sighed and picked up the bag of vegetables. He peered in the bag and saw: carrots, corn, broccoli, tomatoes, potatoes, peas, and spinach. Bobby returned the flashlight to the garage and walked up to the front porch. Evelyn came rushing out with a worried look on her face. When she saw her son was okay she glared at him.<br>"What?" Bobby asked defensively.  
>"What did you do?" she asked.<br>"Stopped a thief. Don't worry I didn't kill him, just got him in the arm." Bobby handed Evelyn the bag of vegetables.  
>"Bobby, how old was this thief?" Evelyn suddenly asked.<br>"Nine would be my guess. I didn't get a good look at him."  
>"Where is he now?"<br>"Took off down the street and I have absolutely no idea where the hell he went."  
>Evelyn sighed. She wanted to help this kid. But Bobby scared him off. She fears she may never see him again. Bobby doesn't understand. All he thought of him as was a kid who stole from an elderly woman who put so much time into those freaking vegetables. "Bobby, why do you<br>think he took those from me?" Evelyn asked nodding to the bag dangling from her fingertips. Bobby pondered this for a moment.  
>"Um, because he wanted it?" Bobby didn't understand where this was going.<br>"So why, Bobby, do you think young children steal food from people?"  
>"Because they're hungry?" He guessed. Evelyn raised he eyebrows at her eldest son.<br>"Aw Ma, you can't be serious! This kid tried to steal from you and now you're just gonna GIVE it to him?"  
>"That would be the right thing to do Bobby. This kid may be starving to death. Although you just scared him off, probably for good, I'm going to help him. Even if I have to search all of Detroit to do so." And on that happy note Evelyn went inside, leaving Bobby to ponder her words.<br>Bobby stood there in silence, occasionally shifting his feet to stay warm. He sighed. 'I don't get it!' Bobby thought angrily. Here he thought he saved his mother from the thief, but turns out she wants him to have it. It doesn't make any sense to him. 'She's probably right. Ma is always right.' Bobby sighed again, watching his breathe come out it white puffs. He looked up at the stars. Not very bright tonight. But not totally invisible. Maybe that's what Ma is like. Her plans are there, they're just hard to see. 'Maybe I just need to look harder.' Bobby thought. He took one last look at the sky and went into the house.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bobby lay awake in his bed staring at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. He turned his head and looked at the clock; 2:30am. He rolled back over and sighed. He kept thinking about what Evelyn said; "This kid may be starving to death." Bobby pulled the blanket up to his chin and shivered. His phone said it was 43 degrees outside, inside was 72. Still cold, but not as cold. Bobby stiffened. He never thought about the fact that that boy, is probably sleeping outside tonight, in the cold. He felt terrible. Yeah, Bobby has never been one for children but, that kid; it didn't mean Bobby doesn't have a heart. He does. It's just hard to get to sometimes.  
>Bobby decided something. Next time he sees this kid, he is GOING to help him. Probably. Most likely. Maybe. Okay it depends on the circumstance. Either way, Bobby felt terrible. He took a deep breath, trying to clear his head. He can't sleep if his head is clouded.<br>Bobby laid there, trying to sleep for who knows how long. He glanced at the clock; 4:30am. It's been two hours and he still can't get to sleep. "Screw this." Bobby muttered as he slid out of bed. He got dressed and went downstairs. Bobby stepped into the kitchen and came to a halt as he saw his youngest brother Angel standing in the kitchen with a girl. Bobby glared at him. "Angel, what the Hell is 'La Vida Loca' doing in Ma's kitchen?"  
>"Her name is Sofi. She's here because Ma said she could stay here for a while." Angel stated.<br>Bobby felt a low growl coming from deep in his throat. "Why, is she staying here?"  
>"Because her house is infested with rats."<br>Bobby held back a smirk. "I wonder why." He murmured sarcastically.  
>"What?" Angel demanded<br>"Nothing." Bobby said quickly. "Hey, we got any beer left?"  
>Angel and Sofi both glared at him, but neither Sofi's nor Angel's glares intimidated him. Once Angel noticed he can't scare his older brother, he turned back to Sofi.<br>"So tomorrow night?"  
>"Are you sure Evelyn will be okay with you being out most of the night?" Sofi asked innocently.<br>"Yes." Angel replied for like the millionth time. "I told you baby, I already asked her and she approved. But she did say one other thing." Sofi stood there and gave Angel a look saying, "Well? Are you going to stand there like an idiot or are you going to tell me?" Angel sighed. "She says no funny business. And she said we SHOULD catch her meaning."  
>Bobby smirked. "Oooh! Where ya going little brother? Going to the strip joint or something?" Angel just glared at him. "Aw Angel, you are, aren't you? And you're going without me?" Bobby pretended to look hurt.<br>"I aint going to no strip club. I'm going to a party with a bunch of Sofi's friends." Bobby shuddered at the thought of Sofi having friends. Little Sofi's running around and speaking Spanish and all. It was horrifying to think about.  
>"Sofi's friends? A million Sofi's running around fucking up the place? Count me out!" He stated as he opened the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of beer. Popping the cap off, he took a long drink. It was refreshing and he'd had a very trying night.<br>"So Bobby, Ma tells me you shot a kid." Angel teased.  
>"Shut up Angel you weren't there. He was stealing from her garden."<br>"Oh, so that makes it okay to shoot a nine year old boy? I don't think so."  
>"Well whatever, man. I didn't think it was that big of a deal." Bobby said trying to defend himself.<br>"Bobby, that's the point. Nothing's a big deal with you." Angel muttered.  
>"Thanks Angel. I'll take that as a compliment."<br>Bobby decided to ignore his idiot brother for a while and walked into the living room. He sat on the couch and flipped on the T.V. He quickly turned down the volume, careful not to wake Evelyn and Jerry. He flipped through channel after channel. After deciding there was nothing good on at 5:00am he walked back into the kitchen. He sighed and Angel gave him a curious look.  
>"Bobby, are you bored again?" Angel asked<br>"Fuck off, Angel." Bobby snapped.  
>"Couldn't sleep?"<br>Bobby relaxed his tense shoulders. He knew his brother was only trying to help. "Yeah, couldn't sleep."  
>"Well, why don't you go for a walk?" Angel suggested with a smile.<br>Bobby thought about it and decided a walk might be just what he needed. "Yeah, I think I'll do that. Thanks Ang."  
>Angel simply shrugged, implying it was no big deal. Bobby, grateful for the help of his brother, slowly made his way to the front door. Then is dawned on him and he immediately went upstairs. He went into his room, grabbed his gun and his shoes, and headed off.<br>He walked outside into the cool air and headed down the street. He had no idea where he was going, just, somewhere. He looked at all the neighboring houses as he passed and walked swiftly passes the forest green one, three houses down.  
>Sam lived there. Bobby hated that little brat. Sam was 10 years old and Bobby swears he was sent by Satan himself just to make his life miserable. He was so fucking annoying. He vandalized Bobby's car and even stole it on the occasion. He borrowed some of Bobby's tools without permission and seldom did he ever bring them back. Bottom line, this kid meant trouble. Samuel Evans hated the Mercer's, even Evelyn, which made no sense to Bobby. Who could hate Evelyn? It's not just Sam that hated them, it was Sam's dad too; Paul. Paul has always hated Bobby ever since he saw him. Now Sam and Paul make it their life goals just to make the Mercer's miserable. But of course, Evelyn never got upset with them. She never seemed to get mad. She'd get sad. But she never seemed to yell, which pleased Bobby. It was all he needed as a screwed up kid.<br>Bobby kept walking until he came up to the little blue house on the corner and smiled a little as the little neighbor girl, Cassey, was playing with a yo-yo in the front lawn. She smiled and waved at Bobby. He waved back as Cassey's mother grabbed her and quickly brought her inside, scolding her along the way. Any good parent hated Bobby. They say he's not a good example for their children. Bobby disagree's, but that's just him. Now, why a 10 year old girl was outside at 5am playing with a yo-yo. He had no idea.  
>He continued on, checking back every once in a while to make sure he wasn't being followed. He walked across the street to the park. He walked over and sat on the swing. Slowly rocking back and forth, he noticed the grass. It was frosted over. He pulled out his phone and checked the weather. Snow. It was supposed to snow tonight. He didn't like that. 'I hate snow, it gets everywhere. It's cold, it's slippery and it's fucking wet.' Bobby complained in his head for another minute before realizing that complaining wasn't going to change things. Wow. Bobby Mercer realized complaining doesn't do anything? That's a first. "The only good thing about winter is hockey season." he muttered aloud. Bobby looked around, surveying his surroundings, but noticed something. Sticking out of one of the green tunnels was a shoe; a black one. Slowly Bobby stood up and carefully walked over to it and peered inside. And here, Bobby thought he'd never see this again, but there, curled up sleeping in the green tunnel, was the young boy Bobby shot. What is he supposed to do? He has to do something. Bobby remembered what Ma said about him freezing to death. The ground was frosting, and this child was sleeping at the park. Bobby wanted to take him with him, back to Evelyn. But he fears if he tries, he might scare him. So Bobby left him and sprinted back to the house. Once inside he ran up the stairs, into his room, and grabbed his blanket. He dashed out the door and quietly over to the sleeping boy. Carefully, Bobby draped the blanket over him, turned around and went back home.<br>Bobby walked into the house, shivering. "So where'd you go?" Jerry asked while leaned against the doorframe.  
>Bobby got an innocent look on his face. "No where."<br>Jerry glared at his older brother and shook his head.  
>"I don't believe you. First of all; I saw you leave, with your blanket. Second of all; you come back inside, breathing heavily and without your blanket. Now you left the house and then came back. That looks like you went somewhere to me. Where's your blanket Bobby?"<br>Bobby merely shrugged. "I gave it to someone who needs it way more than I do." Jerry looked at him with and blank expression before shouting, "MA! BOBBY'S SICK!"  
>Evelyn came rushing in from the kitchen mid-drying her hands, and stuck her hand to Bobby's forehead. "Are you okay sweetie?" She asked in concern.<br>"Fine Ma, Jerry's just being an ass." Evelyn glared at him.  
>"What?"<br>"Language Bobby."  
>"Sorry Ma."<br>Evelyn tossed the towel on the railing of the staircase before addressing Bobby again. "You and I both know Jerry tends to be exaggerative," She paused for a second and gave him a "look." Jerry just glared at Bobby. Evelyn turned back to Bobby. "-But, what gave Jerry that impression Bobby?"  
>"He thinks I can't do a good thing every once in a while." Evelyn looked shocked.<br>"What did you do?" She asked excitedly.  
>"Ma!" Bobby almost yelled in annoyance.<br>"Sorry. What did you do?" she asked calmly. Bobby rolled his eyes and glared at Jerry for getting Ma into this.  
>"I gave my blanket away to someone who needed it." he stated.<br>Evelyn squealed excitedly. "I'm so proud of you!" She kissed her son on the cheek and went back into the kitchen. Bobby again glared at Jerry.  
>"What? Who did you give it to?" Jerry asked.<br>"That, is none of your business." Bobby simply stated. Before Jerry could interrogate him any more, Bobby went up to his room and closed the door.

XxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxxx

The boy stirred in his sleep and shivered from the cold. The nightmares weren't too unbearable today. He jerked awake to the sound of his own stomach. No food for 3 days. He couldn't stop thinking about that one time, 2 weeks ago, when a lady in the grocery store was kind enough to give him half a sandwich. Jack didn't think he'd ever forge that.  
>His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a voice. The voice was barely audible but he made out; "The only good thing about winter is hockey season." The boy pretended to be asleep as he heard footsteps coming toward him. He slightly opened one eye to see the very man that had shot him yesterday. It took everything he had just to maintain the allusion of him sleeping. The man soon took off a dead run. The boy sat up in confusion and watched him go.<br>'He's a Mercer. I know it.' He thought. It wasn't hard to tell. He had that cold, tough guy attitude to him. It was a Mercer thing. It wasn't long before the boy heard footsteps running back. He quickly lay back down and faked sleep. He saw who it was though. It was the Mercer guy. The Mercer gently placed the blanket over the "sleeping" boy. After that, he just left. The boy sat up again in confusion. That guy just GAVE him his own blanket. That was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for him. The boy cracked a small smile and lay back down. He pulled his new blanket up to his chin, and drifted into a peaceful sleep. The first one he had had in a long time.

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What the hell do you think you're doing boy?" Paul screamed at the boy before dragging him out of the tunnel by his hair. The boy yelped; half in pain, half in surprise. He looked up at his foster father before starting to tremble all over. Paul reached back in the tunnel with his free hand and pulled out the blanket. "Where did you get this, huh? Did you steal it?" Paul demanded. He slapped the boy hard across the face and grabbed him by his hair and forced him to look into his eyes. The boy frantically shook his head. Paul glared and him before getting a sinister look on his face. "You know, Jack, I actually remember this was MY blanket." Jack's eyes widened and he again shook his head.  
>"No! It was a gift!"<br>Paul stared into Jack's eyes before addressing him with the question that Jack had prayed he wouldn't ask.  
>"Did I give you permission to speak?" He said in a quiet voice that just made Jack tremble more. He hit him in the face again. Jack whimpered and shook his head. "Now, where'd you get it Jack?"<br>Jack had always had rules he was forced to follow; no eating unless the food was given to him by Paul, which was rare. No speaking or noise without permission, or if asked a question. No glaring or scoffing, or rolling his eyes. You must "submit" to your authority; authority being anyone who tells you to do something.  
>"I'm not s-sure. I-I f-found it."<br>Paul gave him a killer glare. "You found it?" Jack nodded. "Then how was it a gift? You know how I feel about you accepting gifts. You aren't good enough to have gifts, Jack." Jacks eyes filled with tears, which only made Paul even more furious. "Come on Jack. I'm freezing and you're going home." He dragged Jack all the way down the street by his hair and up to the forest green house. Once inside, Paul threw Jack to the ground.  
>Jack hit the floor with a THUD, and then yelped as he landed on a broken glass shard from a beer bottle. He quickly covered his mouth and relaxed a little when he realized Paul hadn't heard him. Paul kicked Jack hard in the side, causing him to double over in pain. He grabbed Jack and dragged him across the carpet and to the staircase. He picked him up by his throat and threw him. Jack tumbled down the stairs and landed in the unfinished basement.<br>He gritted his teeth as his knees landed and scraped on the concrete floor. Tears came to his eyes as he thought about the fact that when Paul was angry, or even when he was just bored, he showed no mercy. "You worthless piece of shit!" Paul shouted before kicking him in the side again. Paul began to beat Jack, hitting and kicking him over and over again. He paused when his son, Sam, came down the stairs to see what all the commotion was about. "Sam! I found Jack. He was sleeping at the park." Paul told his son angrily. Sam glared at Jack and looked up at his biological father pleadingly. Paul hesitated before leaving Jack alone with Sam. He quietly went up the stairs. Then closed the door and locked it. Sam slowly turned to face Jack with a sadistic loom in his eye. Sam as only a year older then Jack, but he was much stronger than him, and showed just as little mercy as Paul. They hardly ever fed Jack, so he was beyond skinny. Now Sam got food everyday, so he was lean and fit and easily had the ability to take him down.  
>Jack swallowed the hard lump that was slowly forming in his throat. Sam walked over to Paul's workbench and looked at the tools that Paul had given him as an option to use. He was about to grab a hammer but quickly snatched up an old rusty chain that had once been used to tow cars and trucks with. Back when they used chains instead of cables.<br>Sam turned back to Jack who was sitting with his knees up and his arms over them in the middle of the room. Sam slowly walked towards him, chain dangling in hand. By this point, Jack had started hyperventilating. Sam started to beat Jack in the back over and over. And whenever Jack begged him, through his tears, to stop, Sam only hit him harder. By the time he was done, Jack had thrown up twice. Sam bent low to Jack's ear and whispered. "Now, be a good boy Jack, and maybe, I'll go easy on you next time." With that, Sam left Jack to bleed alone in the basement.  
>Quietly, Jack tore the sweatshirt he was using and managed to bandage himself up a bit. He curled into a tiny ball and shivered. He never even got his blanket back. No surprise there. 'Why me anyway?' Jack thought miserably to himself.<br>He remembered one time, one of the few times one of his foster parents let him to go school. The kids were all happy and cheery, but Jack had never figured out why. Until one day, right after school, he watched a little blonde girl with a single green streaked in her bangs, run over to her mother who was waiting in a car at the edge of the curb. The little girl, if Jack could recall correctly, was named Hayley. She went over to her car and got in the front seat. Her mother smothered her with kisses and asks how her day was. Jack remembers getting jealous of that girl. She had a family, a real one. People who actually cared for her. Jack had never known what it felt like to be loved by someone. Ever since he was born, all Jack had been through was torment. He never seemed to get told enough times how worthless he was.  
>A single tear rolled down his face and he squeezed himself tighter in his ball, trying to stay warm. It hurt his back like Hell.<br>Jack never even got a bed; he always was on the floor, or outside. Never snuggled under the covers, never anyone there to tell him good night and tuck him in. He got nothing. All he received was pure hatred by everyone around him.  
>So many times Jack was called worthless; he actually started to believe it; until yesterday. That man had given him something to hope for. "I want THAT." Jack whispered to himself. "I want someone like him. I want someone who cares." Jack sighed before drifting into a painful sleep.<p>

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jack awoke the next morning to the sound of water dripping on the floor. He sat up and groaned in pain from the beating he got last night. Everything ached. He looked around, but could not find the source of the sound. Slowly he got to his feet and swayed. His stomach screamed from hunger. He hadn't eaten anything in 4 days. His throat was parched from the lack of water. Water. The sound must be coming from somewhere. But where? 'If I find it,' Jack thought, 'Paul can NOT find out.' He'd get killed for sure.  
>Jack slowly and painfully stared to search the dark room. How was he supposed to find it if he couldn't see anything? Jack yelped in pain when he ran his face into the wall. A knot formed in his stomach and he quickly stumbled around, trying to find where he woke. He found it after a few seconds. It wasn't hard, to find the blood. He laid back into his exact position, and tried his hardest to fake sleep.<br>It wasn't long before Jack heard angry footsteps coming down he stairs. He tried his hardest not to move, not to tremble, not to cry.  
>Paul angrily stormed over to Jack and glared at him.<br>"You awake boy?" No answer. "Was that you I heard down here?" Paul asked with a sneer. He lightly kicked Jack in the side. Still, nothing. Paul glared down at the supposedly sleeping boy. "You're fucking lucky kid. I believe you, this time. But next time you'll get it. Whether you do anything or not." And with that, Paul went upstairs.  
>Jack immediately started to tremble with fear. 'I've gotta get outta here.' Jack though frantically. 'But I've tried so many times. It just hurts too much. I always gave up after I couldn't take it anymore. You beg, cry, and plead for them to stop. It's all a game to them. It's entertainment.' Jack blinked away tears. He took a deep breath and told himself he had to get out. He had to see that nice old lady who gave him the sandwich. Evelyn was it? Yeah. Jack couldn't believe he was thinking this; but he would even be okay with the man who shot him. I mean, after all, he did give him his blanket. Jack instantly found a solution. Paul was going to a conference meeting at Sam's school tonight. He was leaving Sam in charge. 'I have to get out then,' he thought. Sam was hard to get passed, but no where near as hard to pass as Paul. Tonight. It has to be done tonight.<p>

Bobby sat there staring at the clock in agony. Class needed to end already so he could go eat lunch. He was starving. Bobby has always hated History Class. Most boring, subject, ever. Who cares about the people who threw snowballs and started the Boston Massacre? Who fucking cares? Bobby started tapping his pencil on his desk in irritation.  
>"...Many people were shot, even more wounded. MR. MERCER!" The Teacher called out. Bobby's head snapped up at the mention of his name. He whole class turned and stared. Bobby gave them all challenging looks and smirked when they all looked away.<br>"Yes sir?" He said.  
>"PLEASE, stop tapping your pencil."<br>Bobby rolled his eyes. "It would help if your fucking class wasn't so boring. Yeah people died. Who fucking cares?" The class gasped simultaneously. "Shut up." He told them in annoyance.  
>The Teacher's eyes flashed with rage. "Mr. Mercer, that was completely uncalled for!"<br>Bobby gave him a sarcastic look. "I'm oh so very  
>sor-"<br>"Principal's office." He ordered.  
>"But Mr. Zazinski!"<br>"Now!"  
>Bobby angrily stood up and started stalking across the room.<br>"Take your books. I do not want you back in my classroom today."  
>"I'm sorry Mr. Zazinski. Sorry that your life has to be so fucking boring. I mean, you have to teach these losers." Bobby said addressing the whole entire class. "No thanks I think I'll pass. Thank you for putting me out of my misery." Bobby grabbed his books and left the classroom.<br>Mr. Zazinski looked at the door and sighed. "I can never win with him. There IS no punishment for that boy." he muttered. He looked back at the class. "Anyway, back on topic. Many were not happy with how much blood was shed during this Massacre, but..."

Bobby stormed down the hall toward the Principal's office. He was NOT happy. Evelyn had told him he couldn't get in trouble this month. He had no idea why though. He had made it all the way till the last 4 days. He blew it. Bobby angrily punched a random locker, denting it inward. He winced in pain and looked at his knuckles. They had split open and started to bleed. 'I don't care right now. It doesn't hurt.' Bobby convinced himself.  
>He went and sat in one of the three chairs outside Mr. Debruin's office. He hated the Principal. The Principal hated him too. Bobby didn't know why. I mean, what had Bobby Mercer ever do wrong? Never mind, moving on.<br>"Bobby, the Principal will see you now." said the cute blonde secretary. Bobby smiled at her.  
>"Thanks Jen." Bobby walked through the main door and stopped, pausing before entering, what was known by the whole school, as Hell. He took a deep breathe and tried not to think of what sentence The Devil would give him this time.<br>"Bobby. Come in and have a seat." The Principal said. Bobby sighed and walked in. He leaned against the wall and just stared. Mr. Debruin nodded at one of the chairs for Bobby to sit, but when he didn't, he didn't push. "Now, Bobby, tell me. What seems to be the problem?" He leaned forward, waiting for a response.  
>Bobby sighed again and tried quickly to come up with a lie. He always did. He was good at it. "I was just sitting in Mr. Zazinski's class listening to him speak about the Boston Massacre. You know? The one with the snowballs?" Mr. Debruin nodded. "Well, I was a little impatient for class to end. I wanted lunch. So I kind of started tapping my pencil. And he just snapped at me. He told me I was disrupting the class with my annoying tapping. I didn't even know it was fucking bothering him!"<br>"Mr. Mercer, please watch your language."  
>"Sorry. Anyways that's all I did. And he just exploded."<br>Mr. Debruin nodded, as if he actually understood Bobby's situation. It didn't take long before his face went from believing, to disbelieving for Bobby to realize how dumb this must sound. "Mr. Mercer. Is there any possible way that you could be stretching the truth, just a little?"  
>"No Sir." He replied with confidence.<br>Mr. Debruin sighed. "Well, I'm going to have to get both sides of the story because apparently, all of the staff and faculty over-react and you guys are right and we aren't." He stated sarcastically.  
>Bobby looked amazed before replying, "Yes! That's exactly right! It's about time you chumps realize that!" He grinned.<br>Mr. Debruin sighed again. "Bobby, I understand you are frustrated. I am too. I mean, it's been almost a month since you were in my office and I am honestly shocked at that. It must be a new record for you. But, because of your inappropriate behavior, I have no choice but to give you 3 hours of detention. And I want you to apologize for disrupting Mr. Zazinski's class today. If you do not I will be forced to double your detention. Am I understood?"  
>Bobby slowly nodded. 'I hate it when the Principal says "I have no choice but to..." I mean, really? He has the choice; he is in charge of everyone!' He thought in annoyance.<br>"You are dismissed. PLEASE, try not to let this happen again. I do not want to see you in my office for another 2 months. Am I understood? Or else I will be forced to suspend you." Bobby nodded. He stood up and slowly walked out of the office.  
>Jen, with her bubbly attitude and light pink mini skirt, bounced up peppily to Bobby.<br>"How did it go?"  
>"Terrible!" He snapped. Jen back down and swiftly walked away. Bobby didn't care. He was pissed and he was late for lunch.<br>He stormed down the hall with a lightning storm raging over his head, whipped the lunch room doors open, and stomped inside.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Angel sat at the kitchen table, fidgeted with his hot chocolate and waited for Evelyn to get home from work. As if on cue Evelyn walked through the front door and hung up her coat and keys on the row of hooks by the window. She walked into the kitchen and while untying her scarf, hummed a merry tune. She stopped abruptly when she saw her youngest child. She looked at her watch. It read 3:15.  
>"Angel did you take the bus?" She asked in confusion. Mercers never took the bus. Trapped in the confined area surrounded by people that either feared or hated them. Not a good idea.<br>"Yes Ma." He simply replied.  
>"But why sweetheart? Is everything alright?"<br>"Everything's fine Ma." he said as he looked up from his drink. "I just wanted to talk to you before the others got home... It's about Bobby."  
>"Has something happened?" she asked in a serious tone. Whenever something has "happened with Bobby", it's usually not concern. It's usually that he did something wrong.<br>Angel saw where she was going and quickly replied. "It's nothing bad Ma, I swear. It's just..." Angel  
>sighed.<br>"Go on." Evelyn urged.  
>"He's been acting weird lately."<br>"How so?"  
>"Well, he keeps going on about this kid. He said this kid needs help. That doesn't sound like Bobby. And a few days ago he left with his blanket and came back without it. I could bet you I know who he gave it to. I just want to know why he's had a changed of heart when I... I feel nothing for this boy. I know I should, but he stole from you and I personally think this isn't our concern. Is that wrong?" Angel looked up at his mother innocently.<br>"Well, in some ways yes. In others, no. First off, you should always want to help those in need. It's just the right thing to do. Treat others how you would like to be treated. Would you want someone to help you Angel?"  
>Angel nodded.<br>"Second off, no. Because, I see where you are getting this. It's not wrong to have your own opinion in a situation. If someone steals from your mother, you typically have a natural hate for them. That's totally understandable. But you should never, truly, hate a person. If they are mean and obnoxious, it's usually a personal thing going on in there life and if anything, you should feel sorry for them and help them. You know what I mean hun?"  
>Angel nodded. "But what if y-"<br>Angel stopped to the sound of the front door and looked up to see Bobby walk in with his backpack. 'Damn. He's home.' He thought.  
>Bobby froze in the doorway when he noticed his mother and little brother staring at him. He held up his hands in surrender and sat at the table. "Come on now, don't let me interrupt. Go on Angel."<br>Angel just glared at him and stood. "That's okay. I was done." He walked away and Bobby could here him storming up the steps.  
>"Angel!" Evelyn called. But he was already gone. She sighed and looked over at Bobby. Bobby just shrugged. He then noticed Angel's hot chocolate sitting on the table<br>and picked it up. "Oooh!" He took a sip.  
>Evelyn glanced over at the stairs where Angel had disappeared and sighed. She may never know what he was going to say. She directed her attention to her eldest son. "Bobby, what happened in school today?"<br>Bobby's head snapped up and he looked at her in surprise. "How did you know about that?" She didn't respond to that. She didn't have to. She was Evelyn Mercer. Apparently, she "knows everything." At least, that what she told them. Bobby sighed. "I got pissed at the teacher, called him and the class a couple of bad names, and got sent to the Principal's office." He said flatly.  
>Evelyn was surprised that Bobby came right out and told the truth. 'Maybe Angel's right. Maybe there IS something wrong with him.' She thought. She shook her head to clear it and again looked at Bobby.<br>"Bobby. You have to have to have to pass these classes. You NEED to learn these materials in order to graduate. And if you don't graduate, you can't do what you've always dreamed of." Bobby shifted in his seat.  
>"I know Ma, and I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have but. Hey, shouldn't we be celebrating? This is the longest I've ever gone without getting into trouble." Bobby said with a grin.<br>Evelyn nodded. "I know. We will celebrate it. You and I. Tonight. I'll take you that hamburger joint down the street you like so much." She winked at him before laughing. Bobby joined in with the laughter. They heard a thumping sound on the stairs and Bobby looked up just in time to see Jerry hit the floor face first.  
>"Jeremiah!" Evelyn squeaked in surprise and hurried to his aid. "Jeremiah are you alright honey?"<br>Jerry rolled over and groaned. His head spun. "Yep. Yeah I'm fine. Angel pushed me." He sat up and winced.  
>"Angel! Get your ass downstairs! Now!" Bobby shouted. He suppressed a smile as he watched his little brother's face peek around the doorframe.<br>"What," Angel said in a grumpy voice.  
>"Angel. Come here. Now." said Evelyn sternly. Slowly Angel came down the stairs and stopped. Making sure there was plenty of distance between him and Bobby. "Why did you push Jerry down the stairs?"<br>"He was in my way." He replied in a small voice.  
>"Now why the He-"<br>"That is not acceptable." Evelyn said, cutting off Bobby.  
>Angel nodded. "I'm sorry Jerry."<br>Jerry slowly stood up. "That's okay kiddo."  
>Angel smiled.<br>Bobby couldn't help but grin at this cheesy moment.  
>"Don't you just love brotherly love Ma?"<br>Evelyn smiled, shook her head and laughed.

Bobby came home with a huge grin on his face. He was stuffed with hamburger and HE, was a happy boy. It wasn't very often he got to go anywhere with Evelyn. They never had much money to do anything really.  
>Evelyn came inside with a grin that equaled Bobby's in every way. "Now Robert, maybe if you behave more we can do this more often."<br>Bobby smiled. He walked into the living room and plopped on the couch. He searched for the remote but stopped when he saw Angel holding it. Angel just stared at Bobby and waited to see what he'd do. Bobby smiled. "It's okay little bro. You can watch something." He stood and went upstairs.

Angel stared at the staircase in horror. Did Bobby really just LET him watch TV? Bobby never does that. It's either "Hey I'll wrestle you for it," which is cruel since Angel is thirteen and Bobby is nineteen, or he'd get punched into giving him the remote.  
>"Yep something's wrong with him." Angel decided aloud. Bobby came back downstairs and put on his coat. "Where are you going?" Angel asked.<br>"Out." Was all he said before he opened the front door and left.  
>Angel decided then and there that he was going to find out what was going on, even if he had to squeeze the information out of him.<p>

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jack lay motionless in the basement as he tried not to make a sound. He opened one eye slightly to see if Sam was still there. Yep, he was.  
>Sam had been put in charge of Jack because Paul had to buy groceries. He'd been downstairs, watching Jack sleep for the passed two hours. Jack had only been asleep for one but was too scared to move for fear Sam would beat him.<br>He took a deep breathe and decided he couldn't live in fear for all his life even though he pretty much knew what the consequences would be if he made noise. Slowly Jack opened his eyes and "sleepily" sat up. Sam instantly looked at Jack once he saw movement. He yawned and tried not to tremble.  
>"Hey there, Jackie-boy. Did you sleep well?" Sam asked in a hushed, yet devil voice.<br>Jack thought about his response, and then slowly nodded.  
>"Good. Now you won't fall asleep on me."<br>Jack's heart skipped a beat. What was that supposed to mean?  
>"Have I ever told you how worthless you are Jack?" He asked.<br>Jack nodded.  
>"Well I haven't told you enough because you don't seem to get it, do you?"<br>Jack nodded again. "Yes I d-do. I get it." He told Sam in a small voice.  
>Sam's face hardened, making Jack shift uncomfortably. "Did I give you permission to speak?"<br>Jack started to tremble. "Y-you asked a question."  
>"Oh yeah, suppose I did. Well you know what? I'm bored. So I'm gonna have fun anyways."<br>"No please don't!" Jack begged.  
>"Oh there we go. That's what I was waiting for; for you to slip up and speak. Again." Sam turned on his heels and walk over to the Paul's workbench. He surveyed the tools and his eyes fell on a lighter and a knife. He swiped them up, along with the rusty chain. He set the lighter and knife on the floor and stormed over to Jack with the chain. He grabbed a fistful of Jack's hair and dragged him across the floor.<br>Jack clawed at his hands with his fingernails, trying to get him to let go. He caught some skin and dug his nail in deep. Blood started to seep out from Sam's wrist. He yelped and let go of Jack's hair. Jack scrambled back against the wall and squeaked as his back press against the burning hot heating pipe. He jumped off the pipe and ran into Sam. Sam was furious now.  
>"You little fag! I'll teach you!" He whipped Jack across the face with the chain three times. Jack squeaked and cried with every strike. Sam kneeled down and grabbed Jack's hair again. "Now, are you gonna be good now?" He asked. "I don't want to have to do that again."<br>Jack blinked away more tears and nodded.  
>"Good." Sam said. He grabbed Jack's wrists and pressed them to the pipe.<br>Jack squealed and tried to pull away, but Sam had a death grip on them. He gave Jack a warning look and took the chain and chained his wrists to the pipe. He ignored the cries from Jack and listened to the sound of his sizzling, burning flesh. He gave Jack a sinister smile and walked over to the other side of the room. He picked up his lighter and his knife and walked back over to Jack.  
>He took the lighter and turned it on. Sam waved the flame in Jack's face. "You like fire Jackie?"<br>Jack shook his head, tears flowing from his eyes.  
>"Good. Then this should be fun." He pressed the lighter to Jack's forearm and smiled when Jack screamed. Sam held it there for a good ten seconds before an idea hit him. He smiled again and grabbed he knife. He stuck the flamed to the blade and waited. Not long after, the blade started to glow red from heat. He quickly took the blade and pressed the flat edge to Jack's arm.<br>Jack's eyes widened and he screamed again. He tried to pull away but the chain restricted him. He pulled and pulled until his wrists bled. Sam took the knife again, heated it up and started to cut Jack across his wrists.  
>Jack started to cry again but froze when he heard footsteps racing down the stairs. Sam quickly pulled knife from Jack and looked over to the stairs. Sam's little brother Tyler came into view. Jack sighed of relief. He liked Tyler. Tyler raced over to them and snatched the weapons from his older brother's hands.<br>"Hey!" Sam protested.  
>"Enough!" Tyler squeaked in a small voice. Sam rolled his eyes and tried to take the knife but Tyler pulled back again. Sam growled in annoyance.<br>Tyler was the only sane person in the family, Jack thought. He was the reason Jack was still alive. Whenever the beatings got too bad, Tyler intervened. Whenever Jack was near starvation, Tyler brought him food. Secretly. Tyler was the closest person Jack ever had to a friend. Tyler loved his family and all, but he never thought what they did was right.  
>"Tyler. Go back upstairs." Sam commanded. Tyler ignored him and ran to Jack's aid. He tried to get the chain off his wrists but had no luck. Sam shoved Tyler backwards and Jack almost didn't notice the pocketknife<br>Tyler "accidentally" dropped in his lap. Jack quickly slid it behind him with his foot. He gave a grateful look to Tyler. He didn't acknowledge. Sam and Tyler had a stare-off but when Sam won, Tyler just glared and went back upstairs. Jack started working at the chain with the knife. Sam didn't seem to notice. Jack slid his wrists out, but kept them behind his back. Sam sighed and turned his attention back to Jack.  
>"Sorry about that Jack. Now, where were we? Oh yes, I remember." He looked around for his knife and swore when he remembered Tyler took it. Jack took Sam's distraction as an advantage and made a break for it.<br>Sam yelled at him to stop but Jack kept running. He bolted up the stairs and out the front door. Jack glanced backward to see Sam on his heels. He ignored the blood trail he was leaving and just ran faster. His body screamed in protest but he didn't stop. Anything to get away from this monster.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bobby walked down the driveway and glanced back at the house. He saw Angel looking at him in confusion through the window. That made Bobby smile. "Cute kid." He said to himself. He zipped up his jacket and stepped into the street. He stopped and wondered where he was going to go. Bobby wasn't sure why, but his heart was calling him to go back to the park. Maybe it was because the kid was there last time. "Come on Bobby," he said aloud, "what makes you think he'll even be here?"  
>He kept walking and looked at the scenery. Nothing new to see in his neighbor hood. There never is. He was nearing Paul's house when he heard a set of footsteps right in front of him. He looked up just in time to see the very kid he was hoping to see, being chased by Sam. He was bleeding badly. He dove behind Bobby and started to cry.<br>Sam skidded to a stop when he was just a foot away from Bobby.  
>The kid clung to Bobby's leg and was trembling madly. This made Bobby furious. He glowered down at Sam like he was he devil. Sam took a step back. "What do you think your doing Sam?" Bobby demanded.<br>Sam stuttered, he didn't know what to say. He shrugged.  
>"What's this boy's name?" Bobby asked.<br>Sam glared at the boy before replying, "I don't know. I don't even know this kid. He was stealing from my dad so I scared him away." Bobby glared at Sam. He knew he was lying.  
>"Come on, Sam. You're lying. Did you do his to him?" He asked with great enthusiasm and excitement.<br>Sam got excited and nodded. His excitement turned to fear when he saw the angry look Bobby was giving him.  
>"What? You're a Mercer aren't you? I thought you'd get it!" Sam shouted.<br>The boy tightened his grip on Bobby's leg when Sam raised his voice. "I don't mind that you're fierce. I do mind you beating up younger kids for fun."  
>"But, but, but..."<br>"What's his name, Sam?"  
>Sam glared at the boy again before replying in a voice barely above a whisper. "Jack."<br>"Jack." Bobby turned his attention the little boy. "Jack, is what Sam told me true? About you stealing?"  
>Jack looked at Sam and he gave him a death stare. He stared weighing his options. Jack looked up at Bobby's surprisingly nice face. He slowly shook his head.<br>Sam's eyes widened. "Why you little!" He sprang at Jack but Bobby caught him by the arm and slammed him to the ground. Sam hit his head on the road and went cross-eyed for a moment. Bobby growled at Sam making him look away.  
>Bobby took a blow to Sam's eye, sending him stumbling backwards. "Go home Sam. I don't want to see you anywhere near Jack again or I swear to god you'll regret it." Sam looked shocked. He gave Jack one last glare before standing up. He brushed off his pants and walked away. After taking ten steps he bolted into a dead run back to his house. Bobby watched him disappear inside and he slammed the door shut. Bobby slowly turned around and kneeled so he was eye level with Jack. He was still trembling. Bobby looked him over win his eyes. After he saw what Sam had done to him he was sickened.<br>"Jack, I'm going to take you back to my place now. You'll be safe there. Is that okay?"  
>Jack hesitated. He didn't think he could trust a Mercer either. He gave up and nodded. Bobby reached for Jack's little hand but Jack pulled it away. He held up his hands in surrender and stood. He beckoned for Jack to follow him as he started walking back to his house. He glanced backward and saw Jack was still sitting in the middle of the road. He walked back over to him. "Jack. It's okay. Where's your blanket?"<br>Jack glanced back at the house.  
>"Jack, go and hide. I will be right back. I will meet you right here okay?" Bobby said. Slowly Jack nodded. Bobby ran back to Sam's house and kicked the door in. Sam as in the entry way and jumped when the door tumbled in. Bobby grabbed Sam by the neck and slammed him against the wall. "Where is it?" He demanded. "The blanket that Paul had. Where is it?" Bobby loosened his grip just barely enough to let him breathe. Sam gasped for what little air he had before choking out. "In my dad's room" Bobby dropped Sam and went upstairs. He stormed into Paul's room and snatched up the blanket. He stormed back down the stairs and gave Sam a challenging look. Sam looked away.<br>Bobby walked back to the spot he told Jack to meet. He wasn't there. "Jack?" He called. "Come here buddy it's okay. I got you're blanket back!"  
>He turned his head to the sound of leaves rustling. Jack slowly came out of a bush in one of the neighbor's yard and approached Bobby with caution. Bobby held out the blanket for Jack to take. When he didn't take it he set it nicely on the road. Jack ran over and picked it up. He hugged it against his chest. Bobby smiled. "Come on buddy. Let's go meet the family."<p>

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sam sat there against the wall, breathing heavily. Bobby Mercer scared the Hell out of him. He'd always been afraid of him. I mean, who wasn't afraid of the Mercers?  
>The thing that scared Sam the most now, was; what will Paul say when he gets home? The fact that Jack was gone, the fact that Bobby Mercer took him, the fact that it was Sam's fault that Jack was gone. He gulped.<br>He walked downstairs to survey the scene that had just occurred. He looked around the room; there was the chain on the heating pipe, the pocketknife on the floor...pocketknife? Sam never brought out a pocketknife. He cocked his head in confusion. Then it dawned on him. It wasn't his fault Jack got away. It was Tyler's.  
>Sam was furious! He stormed up the stairs and stormed into Tyler's bedroom.<br>Tyler was staring out the window with his head down. He had seen the whole thing go down from his window.  
>"Tyler!" Sam yelled making him jump. Tyler looked over at his brother innocently.<br>"Yes?"  
>Sam's hands turned to fists as he stared at him.<br>Tyler looked to the ground. Sam had his hands into fists. Now he was scared Sam would punch him.  
>"Why did you give Jack that knife?" He snapped.<br>"Because, I don't like what you and dad do to him. It's mean."  
>Sam sighed. "Look Tyler. Sometimes the only way to get the horse to run faster is to whip him. Jack's the same way. He jus-"<br>"Liar! Sometimes you and dad beat him because you're bored! I've heard you say it! In fact, when you were beating him this past time, you said you were "going to have some fun", you waited for Jack to slip up. You're a sadistic little bastard and you, know it!"  
>Okay that hurt. That stung bad. Sam took a step back.<br>"Tyler," Sam whispered.  
>"Get out." he demanded.<br>"But Ty-"  
>"Just go okay! Get out of here. I don't want to be around you right now! GOO!"<br>Sam slumped his shoulders and quietly left the room. He started walking down the hallway and stopped when he heard Tyler faintly crying. He sighed and kept moving. He walked into the living room and sat on the couch. "I'm in so much trouble." He muttered.  
>The door swung open and Paul stepped inside. "Sam! Come here and take these groceries!"<br>Sam gulped. He was going to go downstairs, find out Jack wasn't there, and now Sam has to cover for his little brother, again.  
>'Fuck his stupidity.' Sam thought angrily.<br>He walked over and took the grocery bags from his father and set them on the counter. Meanwhile Paul started to make his way to the basement door. Sam's heart skipped.  
>"Uh, dad? Where are you going?" Sam called.<br>"To beat Jack again. He hasn't gotten any all day." Paul replied.  
>Sam ran over and blocked the door. "Uh, it's okay. I already did it for ya. I used fire and everything. Made him bleed real badly." Sam said with enthusiasm. Paul studied Sam's face and shrugged.<br>"You sure you got him good?"  
>"Yep, no need to worry. You work to hard dad." Sam said as he patted his dad on the arm. Paul smiled and ruffled his hair.<br>"Atta boy. What do you want for supper? Where's your brother?"  
>"Upstairs." came the quick reply. Paul noticed how quick he answered that and studied Sam's face. Sam just stood there like an idiot with a stupid grin on his face. A stupid grin that basically said "no, I'm not trying to hide anything at all, why do you ask?"<br>Paul studied him for a moment longer and then shrugged. "Tyler! Get your ass down here!"  
>Tyler came stumbling down the stairs looking nervous. He tripped over his own foot and landed at his father's feet. Slowly Tyler looked up at Paul. He began to stutter, most was un-comprehendible, but a few words were made out. "...sorry dad...I didn't mean for him to...it's just I...gone."<br>Paul looked confused. "Who's gone Tyler?"  
>Tyler stiffened. He didn't know Paul hadn't figured it out yet. He thought he'd been called downstairs BECAUSE Paul found out. Tyler looked over at Sam who just stood there in horror. He looked back up at Paul, then at the floor again.<br>He whispered.  
>"Speak up boy I can't hear you."<br>"Jack, dad. Jack's gone."  
>Paul looked shocked. He walked over and swung the basement door open and went downstairs to make sure he wasn't lying. But right now, Tyler wished he WAS lying.<br>Tyler looked up at Sam.  
>Sam knelt down in front of his little brother. He put his hand in his shoulder. "It's okay Tyler. I know you didn't mean for Jack to escape. You just wanted for him to be able to defend himself."<br>Tyler nodded. He wished for anything to happen so he wouldn't have to face his dad.  
>They had had Jack since he was five. Four years they had him. Four years Paul got Jack to do whatever he wanted; he was used as a sex slave whenever Paul's buddies came over, they used him like a punching bag at times. They burned him, cut him, and choked him until his voice went raw and hoarse. Any torturous thing they could think of, they did it. Paul had even gotten Jack hooked on drugs about 4 months ago, just so he could watch him go through the withdrawal. In the beginning, Jack only got hit once and he immediately obeyed Paul, which told Tyler that Paul wasn't the only one who ever did this to Jack. Just thinking about it made him feel sick to his stomach. It was horrible to watch. So many times Paul made him watch, hoping he would learn something so he could be like Sam and participate. But all that ever did was make Tyler realize how much he DIDN'T want to participate. How much he just wanted it to stop.<br>Now, it finally had. Tyler decided he would accept any punishment his dad was going to give him. Because Jack was free. And right now, that's all Tyler really wanted.  
>Paul's footsteps interrupted Tyler's thoughts. Sam stood up from where he was kneeling and turned to face his dad. Paul walked over to them and smiled. This was odd, considering the circumstance. He looked down and helped Tyler to his feet. He gave his youngest a big hug. Tyler was really weirded out now. He looked at his dad in confusion.<br>"Dad is everything alright?" Sam asked, also confused. Paul smiled again.  
>"Yep. Everything's fine. Because I know how we're going to get Jack back."<br>Tyler looked horrified and looked at the window.  
>"Jack." he whispered.<p>

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Bobby came inside and stopped in the entry way.  
>"Bobby, where have you been?" Jerry asked.<br>Bobby put his finger to his lips, motioning for him to be quiet. Angel walked into the room and Bobby repeated the motion to Angel. "It's okay, come on in, we won't hurt you." Bobby said in a quiet soothing voice. Jerry looked over at Angel in confusion. He merely shrugged, for he too, had no idea who Bobby was taking to.  
>Jerry's eyes widened with shock as a little boy with dirty blonde hair slowly entered the house. Now this was a fucked up kid.<br>He had purple hand prints on his throat and the imprint of a chain on his face. His wrists were open, bleeding and burned. They had slash marks from a knife, but the inside of his wounds were burned, indicating the blade they used was obviously boiled first. He had a burn mark in the shape of a lighter tip on his forearm, and over the top of that there was the shape of a knife blade forever burned into his flesh. He had bruises all over. His left eye was swollen shut and bleeding from the chain. His shirt was ripped down his back reveling there were also chain imprints on his back. His lips were cracked and in need of help, and you could see the boy's ribs. And then there was the gunshot wound that Bobby gave him. This was poorly wrapped in thin strips of sweatshirt. The kid was half-starved and a total mess.  
>The boy was staring at the floor as he felt the eyes on him.<br>"Mom?" Jerry yelled making the boy jump. Jerry noticed he wasn't much younger than Angel. Maybe nine, ten? Evelyn came in and nearly dropped the book she was holding. The boy stiffened and had a flash of recognition cross his face. 'How did he know Evelyn?' Jerry thought. Evelyn slowly approached the boy but stops at least three feet in front of him. She looked up at Bobby.  
>"Is this the boy you were talking about Bobby?"<br>Bobby nodded.  
>"I ran into this boy at the grocery store once. I thought I'd never see him again." She kneeled down in front of the boy. "I'm Evelyn. I already told you this but you must've forgotten by now." The boy shook his head. Evelyn seemed surprised at that. "What is your name?" she asked. The boy didn't reply.<br>"His name's Jack" Bobby answered for him.  
>Evelyn looked up at Bobby. "How did you know that? Did he talk to you?"<br>Bobby shook his head. "Sam told me. You know, Sam Evans, from down the street? Jack belongs to them."  
>Evelyn stood with a grave look on her face. "Bobby you didn't STEAL Jack from them did you?"<br>"I had no choice Ma!" Bobby protested. He explained the story about how Sam was chasing him, and how Jack had turned to Bobby, the one who shot him, for help.  
>Bobby looked down at little Jack. "Sorry for shooting you by the way. I didn't mean it."<br>Jack just shrugged. That's what they all say.  
>Evelyn looked dangerously at Bobby. "Kidnapping is a serious crime Bobby."<br>"But Ma! What they did to Jack is a serious crime! It's child abuse! And if you hadn't notice by now, I'm not exactly once for following the law." Bobby told his mother.  
>"We have to give him back you know." she told him sadly. Jack's eyes went wide with fear and he started to tremble. Tears welled up in his eyes and he tried not to let them fall. Evelyn looked surprised at Jack's reaction. She realized sending him back, may get him killed. "Okay scratch that. We are keeping Jack until the police take him away themselves." she stated. Bobby looked happy. Jack looked scared. Jerry looked surprised, and Angel, well, he looked confused, as usual.<br>"We're keeping him?" Angel asked.  
>"Yes we are little brother!" Bobby stated with excitement. "Come on Jack! You can share a room with me!" Bobby went upstairs leaving Jack standing there looking terrified and confused. Evelyn kneeled down again.<br>"Jack, it's alright. You're safe here. Go on upstairs and see where you'll be staying while we sort this out." Jack hesitated and went upstairs. He walked over to Bobby's room but dared not enter. Bobby was putting sleeping bags on the floor and a bunch of pillows. He looked up when he saw Jack in the doorway.  
>"Come on in Jack!" he said with delight. "You'll be staying in here for a while. Slowly Jack walked inside and examined the room. It was small, square shaped. Bobby's bed was on the wall on the right and his nightstand was next to it. There was a window on the back wall and on the wall to the left was the closet. Next to that was Bobby's dresser. On his nightstand was a picture of the whole family smiling. Jack felt a pang of jealousy.<br>He looked around the room and decided he'd sleep in the corner. Slowly he made his way to the far corner and lay down. Bobby looked at him before saying. "No no, you're not sleeping on the floor. You get my bed and I'll take the floor." Bobby saw the look on Jack's face and added. "It's okay, don't worry about me, it's plenty comfortable down here. I added a lot of pillows. See?" he motioned to the pillows. There had to be at least a dozen down there. Jack made his way over to the bed and hesitated. "Go on." Bobby urged. "Take it, it's yours now." Jack looked confused, but sat on the bed anyway. Instantly Jack looked surprised. He'd never been on one of these before. He never knew how comfortable they are.  
>Jack smiled a small smile and gave Bobby a grateful look. Bobby caught his look and smiled. "No problem kid."<br>Bobby nicely set Jack's blanket on his bed and left Jack to get settled.  
>Bobby went back downstairs and found his mother making cupcakes in the kitchen. He stuck his finger into the batter but immediately pulled back, just barely dodging the wood spoon.<br>"Robert Mercer you know better than that!" she scolded with a smile.  
>"Ma? I'm worried about Jack."<br>"Why honey?"  
>"Well, it's just every time I do something nice to him; he acts like I'm pulling some sick joke. He seems shocked and confused whenever I do something nice for him. What do we do?"<br>"Well honey, we're just going to have show Jack what love feels like." Evelyn said with a grin.

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"The boss is busy. Come back when he has the time for you" the man grunted. Paul shifted his feet.  
>"It's important. It's about the Mercers. I can pay." Paul told him. The man looked iffy.<br>"Wait here. I'll see if he can make time." The man walked through the big doors and left Paul to wait alone in the dark. Paul shifted his weight back and forth. He examined the room he was in.  
>It was made almost completely made of cement. Wooden support pillars were scattered through out the room, splintered and rough. There was little, if not enough light in the room, the corners still blanketed in darkness. People could be in there, waiting with guns trained on him and Paul wouldn't be able to tell. There was a single old fashioned lamp that swung back and forth, sending an eerie light through-out the room.<br>With every minute that passed, it felt like an hour. After about ten minutes the man stepped back through the door and beckoned Paul inside.  
>Paul walked in and immediately froze. There on the ground, lay a cadaver, blood seeping from his mouth. He looked up at the man he waited so long to see. The man merely shrugged. "Nothing to worry about. Just some bad business." he said as he put his gun in his desk. The other<br>man shoved Paul forward. Paul gulped. 'Maybe this was a bad idea.' he thought. The man with the gun snapped his fingers and a group of men hauled the body away. "Now, please sit and TRY to ignore the blood on the floor." Paul looked around as if expecting to see someone else.  
>"Wait, you're Victor Sweet?" Paul asked.<br>"Yes." Victor replied. "You got a problem with that?"  
>"No sir. You're not who I expected to see. Not in a bad way, you're, more. Better."<br>Victor nodded. "Nice save. Now are you going to sit like I asked?" Paul quickly nodded and sat in the uncomfortable chair.  
>"So, I hear you're having Mercer troubles. Why don't you tell me about that?"<br>Paul explained to Victor about Jack, about his disobedience, about his son's mistake in letting go into the hands of a Mercer. About Bobby taking him and threatening Sam. All that good stuff. While Sweet just kept nodding. He froze when Paul mentioned Jack.  
>"Jack," Victor said. "as in Jack Evans?"<br>Paul nodded. "Yes, he's mine. I'm Paul Evans."  
>"Well then. As much as I hate Bobby Mercer, I'm afraid I can't help you." Victor suddenly said. Paul stared at him in confusion.<br>"But-"  
>Victor pulled his gun and pointed it at Paul's face. Paul stumbled to his feet but dared not move. Victor's facial expression changed from thoughtful, to angry in a matter of .5 seconds.<br>"Out." he said in a dangerous voice. "I don't want to see you around here again. Or you won't be the only one to get hurt. You have three kids don't you?" He gave Paul a sinister smile.  
>Paul nodded vigorously.<br>Victor nodded to the man that escorted him in. "Cato! Escort this man out of here. And if you ever let him back in here again... Well, let's just not let that happen, okay?"  
>Cato nodded. He grabbed Paul by his arm and thrust him through the door. He hauled Paul across the dark room and went to the exit door and threw Paul outside.<p>

Paul landed in the street with a SPLASH. He looked up at the rainy sky. Cold rain drops splattered onto his face and ran down his cheeks. He took and deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart. Paul knew that was a bad idea. Now he put Sam, Tyler, AND his daughter Dana in trouble. He sighed and wished Dana would get home from camp in a week instead of tomorrow.  
>Paul stood. He walked down the dark street and listened to the sound of only the rain, and the squish of his shoes.<br>Paul walked up his driveway and opened the front door. He took his coat off and hung it up in his closet. He flipped the light on and Sam came bouncing in.  
>"Hey dad! Did you talk to him? What did he say?"<br>"Uh, yeah I talked to him. He said I can't tell you. But not to worry son, this is going to be good."  
>Sam nodded and went off to spread the news.<br>Paul sighed and went to the bathroom. He closed the door and turned on the faucet to cold. He cupped his hands, filled them with water and splashed it onto his face. He ran his hands over his eyes and looked at his reflection through the mirror. He stared at the mirror and watched the water slowly drip from his face and splat into the sink.  
>Slowly Paul's reflection morphed into Bobby Mercer's. Paul clenched his fist and punched the glass, sending Bobby's face flying in a million directions. Paul's hand started to bleed. He pulled a long shard our of his knuckle and looked back at Bobby's reflection.<br>"You may have beaten me in the past. But not this time." he whispered. He tightened his grip on the shard of glass and crushed it beneath his fist. Blood started to poor from his hand.  
>"Not this time."<p>

End of Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jack lay awake in his bed and struggled to sleep. He sat there and listened to Bobby snore and watched the glow in the dark stars on the ceiling. They fascinated Jack; he'd never seen anything like them before.  
>He tried to ignore the million thoughts that were buzzing around in his head. All of his life Jack had been taught he was worthless, and here was a group of people trying to convince him he wasn't. It was a new concept for him and honestly was quite confusing. None of it made sense. He was always forced to listen and follow the rules his parents put in front of him; the ones that took away his freedom.<br>Jack shifted uncomfortably. It felt awkward to be in Bobby's bed while he slept on floor. It has always been the other way for Jack. He slept on the floor and everyone else got the beds. It was too much for him.  
>Jack slid out of bed and tip toed passed Bobby, trying not to wake him. He opened the door and stepped into the hallway. It was completely dark save for the small nightlight shining from the bathroom. He tiptoed down the stairs and stepped into the kitchen. The only light Jack needed was from the moon which brightly from the kitchen window. Quietly he snuck over to the cabinets and grabbed a cup. He needed water desperately. All he had to do was not get caught.<br>Jack was about to turn on the faucet when the kitchen light flipped on.  
>"What are you doing?" a voice said from behind.<br>Jack jumped in surprise and dropped his cup. It hit the floor and shattered into a hundred pieces. Jack whirled around to see Bobby standing there looking startled at the broken glass on the floor.  
>Jack instantly broke down and started to cry surprising Bobby for the second time that night. Slowly Bobby took a step toward Jack but all that did was sent Jack scooting back further. Tears ran down the boy's face like a waterfall. He looked terrified.<br>Bobby sat down where he was and just watched the boy as he tried to catch his breath.  
>"I-'m s-sorry." he stammered. "I was just... I didn't mean to... Please. Please don't hit me. I w-won't do it again." the boy as hardly breathing. "I needed water... I won't... Please don't hurt me."<br>What Jack said completely threw Bobby off guard. He did not expect that at all. Bobby calmed himself and waited for Jack to do so as well. It took a while but finally the kid stopped hyperventilating long enough for Bobby to say something. "Hey, Jack. Little buddy it's okay. You don't have t-"  
>"I won't drink any water I swear. I said I was sorry!" Jack was almost yelling now.<br>"Hey, Jack!" Bobby said firmly but made sure not to yell. The boy stopped crying instantly when Bobby's voice changed.  
>"It's alright. Is this whole fit because you think you can't have any water?"<br>Jack nodded. He was trembling now.  
>Slowly Bobby stood and walked over to Jack who squeaked in fear. Bobby put his finger to his lips and motioned for Jack to stand up. The boy hesitated but slowly stood and braced himself. Bobby looked directly into his eyes. That didn't do much because as soon as he did, Jack's eyes fell the floor. "Hey, look at me." Bobby told him. Slowly Jack's eyes met his. "Now, listen to me Jack. I'm not going to hit you." Bobby kneeled down in front of Jack so he was eye level with the small child. "I'll never hit you Jack. Not ever. Do you understand?"<br>Slowly Jack nodded. Bobby opened the cabinet and pulled out another cup and turned on the faucet to cold. He filled the glass to the rim and handed it to Jack. Jack hesitated and quickly tried to figure out if Bobby was tricking him.  
>Several times someone would offer food or drink to Jack only to pull it away at the last second and laughed. That led Jack not to trust people when it comes to food. He didn't trust anyone anyways, but that was for different reasoning.<br>Jack studied the kind man's face. He detected no lie. Bobby looked so innocent. Those were the ones you had to watch out for. Slowly Jack took the cup from Bobby and Bobby smiled.  
>"There you go kiddo!" Bobby was about to scruff Jack's hair but stopped, afraid he might freaked the kid out. "May I?" he asked. Jack again hesitated but nodded.<br>'What am I doing?' Jack thought as Bobby reached for his head. Jack never let ANYONE touch him. Ever!  
>Bobby lightly ruffled Jack's hair. "There. Now, why you run on back to bed. You need a snack?"<br>Jack didn't answer.  
>"Jack, it's okay. You can have whatever you want here okay?"<br>Jack gave a slight smile and nodded up at Bobby. Bobby went to the cupboard and pulled out some Pop-Tarts. "You like these Jackie?" Jack shrugged.  
>"You've never had these before have you?" Bobby said with a knowing voice. Jack shook his head. He handed one to Jack who took it gratefully.<br>He bit into it greedily and devoured it in less then thirty seconds. He picked up his cup and took a long drink.  
>Bobby smiled and handed Jack the box. Then he handed him his cup of water. "Now. Take these back to my, I mean, OUR, room. You can eat that whole box if you want." he said with a smile.<br>Jack's smile widened and he scampered back up the stairs.  
>Bobby smiled as he watched him go. He pulled out a broom and started to sweep up the broken glass. The phone rang, making him jump. Bobby looked at his watch. 'Who calls at fucking four-thirty in the morning?'<br>He quickly answered the phone before it could wake anyone up.  
>"Hello?"<br>"Bobby Mercer? This is Victor Sweet. We need to talk."

End of Chapter


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jack sat there alone in the dark and ate his Pop-Tarts. He felt himself relax as his empty stomach gradually filled. He smiled to himself. He hadn't eaten anything in five days and he could feel his head slowly get heavy. But that all started to go away now. He took a sip of his water and waited for Bobby to come back up stairs. 'Why did he even go down there in the first place?' Jack wondered to himself. He wanted to thank him but couldn't find a way to do it without speaking. He'd been trying not to speak this whole time because he didn't want to get in trouble, but when he got scared earlier, well, there was no controlling it.  
>Jack started bouncing his knee impatiently; a bad habit he'd had since he was three. "Where is he?" Jack whispered. He started debating whether he should go see what was taking Bobby so long, but that might give Bobby the impression that he actually LIKED him. And then he'd have to leave his water behind. No thanks. Jack decided just to let Bobby come up on his own.<br>Three minted passed. 'Ah the heck with this.' Jack set his box of Pop-Tarts on the nightstand, along with his cup, and slid out of bed. He patted over to the door and slowly opened it. His heart started to pound. Jack always hated walking alone in the dark; he always had the feeling he was being followed. He took a deep breath and walked over and started down the stairs. When he was about half-way down, a hand clamped over his mouth and held on tight. Jack struggled and let out a muffled scream but was dragged back into the hall closet. Jack thought that when the door closed the intruder would release him and leave. But the intruder didn't release him, nor did he leave. Instead he spun Jack around to face him. It was Bobby.  
>Bobby took his finger and put it to his lips, signaling for him to be quiet. He leaned in and whispered in Jack's ear. "Now, I'm going to let go of your mouth, and when I do, I don't want you to say a word. You hear me?"<br>Jack nodded.  
>Bobby gently removed his hand from Jack's mouth. Jack immediately gave Bobby a look that practically said, "Dude, what the heck is going on?" Bobby merely looked at the door and whispered, "There's someone in the house."<br>Jack's eyes widened and fear struck him like lightning. His heart started racing and was was trembling all over. Bobby stared at him. "It's gonna be alright Jackie. You stay here okay? I'm going to go, uh, take care of it. I'm a Mercer, I can handle it. Now, whatever you do, DO, NOT, LEAVE, THIS, SPOT. Do you understand Jack?" Jack nodded again.  
>Bobby pulled his gun out of the waist of his jeans and left the closet, carefully closing the door behind him.<br>Jack took a deep breath and opened the door. He snuck down the hall and went into Evelyn's room. He crawled into her bed and shook her gently.  
>She murmured in her sleep but eventually sat up.<br>"Jack! What are you-"  
>Jack cut her off with a Sshh! That shut her up. Evelyn looked surprised. She hadn't yet heard Jack's voice until now. But she immediately dismissed that thought when she caught the urgency in his voice.<br>"There's someone in the house." Jack whispered to her.  
>"Oh Jackie, it's probably just Bobby. He gets up in the middle of the night all the time."<br>Jack shook his head. "No. It was Bobby who told me. He went to go 'take care of it,' as he put it." Evelyn's eyes widened and she slipped out of bed. Jack caught her arm but immediately pulled back when he saw the gun trained to the back of her head. She froze. Jack squinted and tried to make out who the person was. But all he could make out was that it was a man. He was tall, about six foot, with thick arms and chest. This guy works out.  
>The man grabbed Evelyn's arm, hauled her out of the room, and motioned for Jack to follow. Slowly Jack followed. He was terrified now. 'Where's Bobby?" Jack thought frantically. The man hauled her down the stairs and led her out the front door. He stopped when they got to the middle of the driveway and looked at Jack.<br>"Come here kid." Jack didn't recognize the man's voice at all. He had no idea who this guy was. But he had the feeling that he was intending to kill him. Jack shuffled over to the man.  
>The man then grabbed Evelyn's hair and threw her to the ground. In a split second he grabbed Jack around the throat and pulled him a few steps backwards. He turned Jack's face upward and the man studied his face carefully. "Pftff. He was right. You look NOTHING like her." Jack had no idea what that meant, or what it was supposed to mean. He didn't take much thought on the matter. The man pulled out a long serrated knife and pushed it to Jack's throat, just hard enough to make it bleed.<br>"Now, kid. You're going to do exactly as I say, or I will take this knife, and gut your insides out."  
>"No, you will do exactly as I say or I will shoot you in the face repeatedly." Jack recognized the voice. It was clearly Bobby's.<br>Jack looked up and sure enough, there stood Bobby, with his 44 caliber aimed at the guy's head. The man merely scoffed and tightened his grip on Jack's neck. Bobby took a deep breath.  
>BANG!<br>Jack flinched and the guy behind him dropped and hit the ground with a THUD. Instantly Jack sat down and started to cry. That had frightened him into crying on the driveway. Bobby helped Evelyn to her feet and she quickly went over to comfort Jack.  
>Bobby walks over to the dead man and studied his face. Bobby had never seen the guy before. He didn't understand why someone would come and attack his family like that. Especially someone he didn't even know.<br>After a while, when Evelyn got Jack to stop crying, Jerry and Angel came rushing out. Jerry was hopping in one foot while trying to get his other shoe on.  
>"What happened?" Angel squeaked when he saw the dead guy on the ground.<br>"It was long story. I'll tell you later." Bobby told them. Evelyn brought Jack inside and Jerry and Angel followed.  
>Bobby stared at the guy. He threw the body over his shoulder and put it in his car. Bobby climbed in the driver's seat and started the engine. He backed out of the driveway and drove down the street. A short while later he came to a lake. There was a thin layer of ice over it, but not too thick. Bobby turned off the car and hauled the body over to the water's edge. He threw it into the water with a SPLASH! He watched it float for a while and started thinking.<br>Who was this guy? Who sent him? Who was he after, Jack, or Evelyn? Who was he NOT going to report to, informing them the job was done? Who wants them dead? Who?

End of Chapter


	13. Chapter 13

Alright, sorry about the confusion earlier. I added chapter eleven but I accidentally added chapter nine again and labeled it eleven. My bad. But, I got it fixed so hopefully you'll go and take a look at that. I would like to give a shout out to these people. You are my first viewers: amberkitti, pyro psychotic, ginger4life, and diana17fb! Thanks guys and please enjoy yet another chapter of Cat and Mouse.

Chapter 13

Bobby walked into the kitchen and sighed, the events from last night still fresh in his mind. He opened the refrigerator and scanned the shelves, looking for something to calm his anxiety.

"Bananas will calm your nerves down Bobby."

Bobby turned his head to see his smiling mother standing next to him. He smiled back at her. 'Why does she seem so calm?' Bobby would have thought she would be at least a little frightened. But she seems so, normal. 'She never seems afraid.'

He picked up a banana and headed up stairs to his room. He entered and stopped when he saw little Jackie asleep on the bed. Bobby held his breath and slowly backed out of the room and quietly closed the door. Once outside he exhaled. He'd forgotten how early it was, it was only seven o'clock. He walked down the hall and entered Jerry's room. Just as he suspected, Jerry was sitting at his desk studying. Bobby knew Jerry had a test tomorrow and he always got up at six thirty to study.

"I forgot how late everyone sleeps." Bobby said making Jerry jump.

"A little warning would be nice." Jerry said irritated.

"A warning for what? Coming in your room?"

"Yes! You scared the shit outta me!"

Bobby smirked at his younger brother as he went over and sat on his brother's bed.

"I just made that." Jerry said in annoyance.

"Aw I'm sorry little brother. Would you like me to help you make it again?" Bobby teased.

"Man, fuck off. You know nothing about cleanliness."

Bobby sniffed himself and shrugged. "I'm clean. Most of the time."

Jerry pointed at him without looking up. "See man, that's what I'm talking about."

Bobby just laughed. He liked teasing his brothers. It was one of his favorite things to do. He finished his banana and tossed the peel to the trash can and missed. He shrugged. Jerry slowly turned his head and looked at Bobby with a "look" on his face.

"What?" Bobby asked.

"You gonna pick that up?"

"No. Why should it matter?"

"Why should it mat-, because it's MY room!"

"Okay, okay, I'll pick it up." Bobby rose up his hands in surrender. "Neat freak." He muttered as he put the banana peel in the garbage can.

"What?"

"Nothing. Look where's Angel?"

"He's probably sleeping. Why?"

Bobby shrugged and started pacing. Jerry looked up at him for a brief moment, then back at his book, then at Bobby again.

"Look, are you waiting for something? I'm trying to study."

"Alright princess I can take a hint." Bobby turned and left the room.

He walked back down the hall and poked his head in his and Jack's room. There was Jack, lying in a peaceful sleep. Bobby couldn't help but smile a little. He could see the wounds all over the boy's body and he had obviously been through shit. The poor kid hadn't had an ounce of peace since he got here. Every time Bobby looked at him he always looked scared and nervous. Bobby also pretended not to notice that every time Jack walked into a room, he immediately evaluated every escape route possible. It was sad to see him so scared all the time.

He silently left the room and went downstairs to the living room to find his mother sitting on the couch absorbed in the novel she had just gotten. "Ma? What time are you going to get the kid up?" Bobby asked.

Evelyn looked up from the book and affectionately looked at her son. "The kid has a name you know."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, it's Jack. You didn't answer by question."

Evelyn closed her book and set it on the arm of the couch. "I was going to let him sleep a good amount of time. He has been through a lot you know and I would imagine he didn't get much sleep."

Bobby sighed.

"Why do you want to know?" Evelyn asked when she noticed his disappointment.

Bobby shrugged. "I don't know. I want to reach out to him. He seems like he'd be a good kid if you could just get to him. You know?"

Evelyn nodded. She smiled at him as she stood. She perked up onto her tip toes and gave Bobby a kiss on the cheek. "My son's growing up."

Bobby quickly looked around to see if anyone else was around, the. He smiled back at her. "Don't embarrass me Ma."

"No one's around silly."

"That's what YOU think." Angel said as he walked through the doorway.

Evelyn smiled at him. "Good morning Ange-"

Bobby cut her off. "There better not be anyone else in here. You have 2 seconds to leave the room before I give you a wedgie so bad you'll need surgery to remove it."

Angel squeaked and ran out of the room.

"Bobby be nice to your little brother."

"I was just teasing."

Evelyn paused for a moment before asking, "Will you go check the time for me please?"

Bobby nodded and walked into the kitchen. He looked at the microwave clock and walked back into the living room. It's 11:45."

"Alright, thank you sweetheart. You can go wake up Jackie now."

Bobby smiled and walked back up the stairs. He quietly opened the door and walked in. He was about to shake Jack awake, but then he remembered he might scare him. _How_ _do you wake up a kid who's scared of everything?_ He wondered. He looked around the room for something to use and his eyes fell on the Pop-Tarts. _He's gotta be hungry by now._

Bobby walked over and grabbed a Pop-Tart and waves it in front of Jack's nose. Almost instantly, Jack's eyes flew open and he looked up at Bobby, surprised. Bobby just smiled at him and handed him the Pop-Tart.

Jack bit into it and gave Bobby a small smile. Bobby smiled back before kneeling in front of Jack. Jack's small smile turned into slight fear.

"It's alright Jackie. I just want to ask you a question."

Jack blinked.

"When are you going to start talking to us?"

Jack looked to the floor and shrugged.

"Look Jack," he paused, "when you were living with Paul, did you get in trouble for speaking?"

Jack hesitated before nodding.

Bobby cursed under his breath. This guy disgusted him. The kid is fucking nine for Christ's sake! "Jack? Listen to me okay. At his house, you can say whatever you want. You understand?"

Jack nodded but still said nothing, which irritated Bobby. He just told Jack he could say anything, yet still he didn't say a peep.

"You want some breakfast Jackie-boy?" Bobby asked.

Jack nodded.

Bobby sighed. "Say something." he said barely above a whisper. "Please."

Jack hesitated. "Yes please."

Bobby could barely hear the boy but it was enough for him. He smiled. "Come on."

Jack slid off the bed and stood there, waiting for Bobby to exit the room. That's another thing Bobby noticed; Jack never left a room first, he didn't let anyone walk behind him, and Bobby could take a good guess on why just because of the impression of a chain that had wrapped around the boy's throat. Bobby got pissed off again. 'Who could do that to a child?' he thought angrily.

Bobby left the room and trailed down the hall to the stair case. He glanced back every once in a while to make sure Jack was following him. Which he was, but he didn't feel right unless he checked.

Bobby got to the bottom of the stairs and waited for Jack to follow. He didn't. Confused, he went back upstairs to find Jack. He found him his room sitting on the bed. He was looking out the window again, something he seemed to do a lot. "Jack? Buddy, are you coming?"

Jack slowly turned his face and Bobby noticed he had tears running down. Bobby blinked in surprise. The boy looked like he was about to break. Bobby walked over and kneeled back in front of Jack.

"Jack? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Jack slowly shook his head.

"Please talk to me."

"I just... I don't understand." Jack stuttered out.

"Don't understand what, Jack?

"Just... everything! I don't get it. How can anyone care for someone like me? I-I..." he trailed off and tried not to cry. After a long pause, he continued. "I thought I was worthless." he whispered.

Bobby eyes widened. Had he really been taught that his whole life? "No, Jack, no. You are absolutely NOT worthless. You hear me? We care for you, and I know that must be hard to understand right now, but it's true. We do care, we always have, and we always will. I hope you get it. Whatever anyone has ever told you about you not mattering to anyone is a lie. You do matter. Don't let anyone ever tell you that again, you hear me. You will always matter to us."

Jack let the tears fall. They rolled down his cheek to his bruised neck. What happened next, Bobby would never have expected. Jack jumped and threw his arms around him and just sobbed. Bobby returned he hug and just held Jack as he cried.

"Thank you." Jack whispered.

"You're welcome." he whispered back. Bobby looked up when he notice Evelyn stop in the doorway. She froze and smiled. Slowly she back out of the room and back down he hall. Bobby continued to hug Jack until he stopped crying. The boy pulled away and wiped his tears.

"I'm sorry." he said.

"Hey Jack, you don't ever have to be sorry for crying."

Jack smiled.

"Come on Cracker Jack, let's go eat."

End of Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Bobby brought Jack downstairs and led him to the table where pancakes and eggs awaited. He waited until Jack sat down to eat to go see his mother, who Bobby knew had some questions for him. Once he entered the kitchen he felt someone grab a hold of the back of his shirt and steer him backwards into the entryway.  
>"Dude fuck off!" Bobby said and froze when he saw it was Evelyn that had dragged him over here. It never made sense to Bobby how she was so strong, yet so not at the same time.<br>"Oh. It's you. Sorry about that Ma." he said.  
>"It's quite alright, this time." Evelyn reached forward and grabbed Bobby's ear and pulled.<br>"Ow, ow, ow."  
>"But I don't ever want to hear you tell your mother to 'Fuck, off' again. You understand me Robert Mercer?"<br>Bobby nodded vigorously. He winced and when he realized that only made the pain worse. "Yes Ma," he managed to say. She let go of his ear and gave him a warm smile as she watched him rub it.  
>"Well Ma, you dragged me over here, there's gotta be something you wanted to say."<br>She smiled. "Yes. I want to know what happened between you and Jack. Did he talk to you? How did you get him to hug you like that?"  
>Bobby explained the story to Evelyn, paraphrasing here and there to make things easier. Once he finished she had a huge smile on. "And I didn't get him to hug me, he just sort of, did it on his own. I can still see the distrust in Jack's eyes, but it's not as strong and as noticeable as before, which is a good thing."<br>"Indeed," Evelyn agreed.

Jack sat there and ate his pancakes, slowly chewing each bite carefully, as if, if he chewed too fast, it would all disappear. He froze in mid-chew when he noticed Evelyn and Bobby watching him through the doorway. They quickly turned away and started whispering. 'Its okay,' he thought, 'I'm used to gossip.' He sighed. He took a drink of his orange juice and stared out the window. The falling leaves fascinated Jack. He has always wondered what it would be like to play in them. He had seen kids do it all the time, but he never got to. He never even bothered to ask. Paul rarely even let him out of the house as it was. Why would he let him play in the leaves if he never got to go outside?  
>Jack jumped in surprise when Bobby landed right in front of his face.<br>"Hey there, Jackie! Wanna hang with me today? I could take you to a number of places. We could go to the store, I could take you to lunch, I coul-"  
>"No it's okay, I have stuff to do anyway" Jack quickly replied. He picked up his dishes and put them in the sink. "Thanks for the food Miss Evelyn," he said and went up the stairs toward his room.<br>Bobby just stood there. Evelyn put her hand on his thick shoulder.  
>"It's alright sweetheart. I didn't expect him to go with you. Don't take it personal. It's probably just the fact that he doesn't want to go alone with someone just yet. He'll come around."<br>"Ma? When are we gonna file a police report against Paul Evans? It's really obvious what he did to Jack."  
>"I already did honey. I did that yesterday."<br>"Good. So are they going to put him back in the system for another abusive person to snag him?"  
>Evelyn sighed, knowing what Bobby was implying. "No Bobby. No matter how much I do want Jackie, I can't adopt him."<br>"Why not?" Bobby protested. "He'd be a great little brother."  
>"Because Bobby. He'd be too much work, too hard to handle right now."<br>Bobby sighed.

Jack walked down the hall and froze when he heard voices coming from downstairs. He stopped to listen.  
>"-No Bobby. No matter how much I do want Jackie, I can't adopt him."<br>"Why not? He'd be a great little brother."  
>"Because Bobby. He'd be too much work, too hard to handle right now."<br>Jack's eyes filled with tears. He's not getting adopted? _But_ _I thought they cared for_ _me. THEY CAN'T SEND ME BACK!_ Jack almost shouted to himself. He couldn't go back, he wouldn't. _It'll be the same thing over and over; someone adopts you, and they treat you like shit.  
><em>  
>Bobby sighed. He heard little footsteps rushing down the steps and looked up to see Jack standing there with his eyes full of tears.<br>"I CAN'T GO BACK! I WON'T!" Jack shouted at them before opening the front door, and running down the driveway.  
>Bobby and Evelyn ran after him and stopped at the edged of the street. "JACK! COME BACK!" Bobby yelled. But he didn't stop. He kept running down the street.<br>"Follow him," Evelyn told him. "Don't stop him yet. Just see where he goes."  
>Bobby nodded and took off after Jack. He followed the running child; he was weaving in between houses and trees at top speed. Bobby was having a hard time keeping up with him. Jack rounded the corner of the street and ran behind a pine tree.<br>Bobby followed him and froze. Jack was gone. He looked around frantically trying to see even just a glimpse of Jack. There was none. _Shit!_ Bobby thought angrily. He had absolutely no idea where Jack would go. What if he gets caught? What if he gets hurt? What if the police found him? What if they put him back in the system? What if. . . . . . ?  
>Bobby HAD to find Jack, even if he tears Detroit apart in the process.<p>

End of Chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while since I wrote anything. School gets in the way. But yeah…. Here it is.

Chapter 15

Jack sprinted through the park with tears running down his face. He just found out that wasn't going to be adopted. That was NOT going to be okay with him. He had absolutely no idea where he was going. He just had to go somewhere. He didn't even know why he was leaving, or if he would ever come back. He didn't know.  
>Jack glanced back and got a pang of guilt when he noticed he lost Bobby. 'It doesn't matter.' Jack thought. 'They'll never let me back anyway. Not after I ran.' He stopped at the intersection just down the street from the house and looked across the road at all the stores. If he was to survive on his own, he'd need supplies. This wasn't the first time Jack had been on his own, and he knew it wasn't the last time. And he was right. He sneaked into the<br>"Everything is super" superstore and hoped the employees don't catch him this time. He can NOT run into the cops again.  
>He scanned the shelves looking for stuff to get. He swiped a number of stuff and started stuffing them in his cloths. He took a toothbrush, animal crackers and goldfish, a few bottles of water, and some juice. He walked back over to the door and walked out.<br>WOOEEP! WOOEEP!  
>Jack jumped in surprise when the alarm sounded. <em>An alarm? That's new.<em> Jack thought. A pair of hands grabbed him roughly and hauled him back inside. He looked up to see a big man who was six feet in height with a big chest and arms. Jack gulped.  
>"Hey kid," he said as he sound Jack around to face him. "Oh it's you again!"<br>Jack grunted as the man lifted him higher off the ground by his jacket. He shook him a little and his stuff all fell from his cloths.  
>"Is this the boy Harry?" a short man asked as he saw the stuff on the floor. He was wearing a name tag that said "Manager."<br>Harry nodded.  
>The manager shook his head. "Yeah, I seen you before. But not for a long while now. But acourse, they always come back. That's why we installed that alarm system here yesterday. You like it?"<br>Jack didn't respond, but instead, dropped his eyes to the floor.  
>"Nah. Acourse you don't. Well you steal from my store, you pay the price."<br>"Hey Jerry! Comeer."  
>Jack couldn't believe his eyes as Jeremiah Mercer rounded the corner.<br>"Yes sir?" Jerry said. He froze when he saw Jack, but then tried to look normal again. The manager noticed the look on Jerry's face and got suspicious.  
>"You know this boy, Jerry?"<br>"No sir."  
>Jack expected as much. Jerry could lose his job if the boss knew he was related to a criminal.<br>"Call the police then. Get his folks on the phone."  
>Jerry froze.<br>"His parents?"  
>"Yes! You deaf boy? His Folks!"<br>"But I-"  
>"You know? Ne'er mind with that Jerry. Here's Paul now."<br>Jerry stiffened as he saw Paul walking in the front door.  
>Jack immediately stopped struggling and sat there in horror. He began trembling.<br>The manager took no noticed and went ahead in calling Paul over.  
>Paul was all polite, which sickened Jack.<br>"What seems to be the problem Al?" He asked.  
>Al smiled at Paul, but his face hardened when he looked at Jack. "This boy belong to you? He's yer's ain'tee?"<br>Paul nearly doubled over in surprise when he saw the very kid he'd been looking for. "Yeah. He's mine alright."  
>Al nodded. "Well. He be stealin' goods from my damn store! I don't wan it to be happening again. Ya hear?"<br>Paul nodded in agreement. "Don't worry Al. I'll make SURE, it doesn't happen again." He smiled sadistically.  
>Jack's eyes feel to the floor, then up at Jerry, then the floor again.<br>Harry dropped Jack and he grunted when he hit the ground. Jerry stepped in between Jack and Paul.  
>"You can't take him." he simply said.<br>Paul glared at him. "Yeah? Why not? I have custody over this boy. He belongs to me. What are you going to do? Call the police? They'd say the same thing."  
>Jerry looked at Jack frantically.<br>"You know what Jerry? I'll make you a deal. You let me take MY boy home, and I won't call the cops on you. FOR KIDNAPPING!"  
>Jerry just watched helplessly as Jack slowly walked out of the store and to the car. He teared up. He didn't really know the kid all that well, but he as beginning to like him. He was cute and really didn't deserve what has and will be done to him. He had to do something. Who could he tell? Bobby . . . .? He hated trusting him with these things. But with Jack going back with the Evans'? He'd need all the help he can get.<br>Jerry glared at his boss, and threw his apron on the ground. "I have a family emergency I must deal with right now." he stormed out.  
>He took three steps out the door and bolted into a dead run. After ten minutes of sprinting, Jerry's lungs were screaming. But he didn't stop until he got to be front door. He padded his pockets for his keys. He must have dropped them when he as running. He rolled his eyes in annoyance and pounded frantically on the door.<br>Bobby answered the door and was about to yell at his little brother until he saw the terrified look on his face.  
>"Hey, Jer. What's wrong?"<br>Jerry was gasping for air now. "They (pant pant pant) took him." he breathed.  
>"Who took who?"<br>"The Evans. . . . . . . . . . They took Jack."


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys! Thanks for reading and bearing with me. It is my first fan fiction and I'm really excited by all the positive feedback! You guys are great! Sorry it took so long for this chapter; school gets in the way of everything! Anyway, have a great Thanksgiving!

Chapter 16

"Okay, okay Jerry!" Bobby said quickly cutting off Jeremiah's hyperventilation. "Just calmly tell me what happened."

Jerry started telling the story so fast Bobby wouldn't be surprised if he was speaking French!

"Slow down Jerry! I can't understand you. Let's just take this slow, and from the beginning, shall we? What happened first?"

Jerry took a deep breath. "I went to work at about seven o'clock this morning."

"Okay. That's a start. Then what happened? Skip the rest of the day up until about the time Jack showed up." Bobby said.

"Well, Al had me put a few boxes of pomegranates in the back room. So I went to do that. But when I came back, Harry had Jack dangling off the ground!"

Bobby nodded. "Go on."

Jerry quickly explained the rest of the story with as much detail as possible. He even made a note to say what Paul was wearing. Through the whole explanation Bobby was getting angrier and angrier at himself for being stupid enough to even bring _up_ the whole adoption shit in the _first _place.

"It's okay Jerry. You did the best you could in this circumstance. We'll get him back Jer. I hate every one of the Evans and wish they would all just drown on their own blood. So I'm gonna go make sure they do, and get Jack back in the process."

Bobby turned on his heels and stormed up the stairs. He entered his room and pulled his gun out from its typical spot under his springboard, loaded and cocked it, and shoved it into the waist of his jeans. He slipped his boots and went back down to where he left Jerry. "Don't worry. I won't be long. And when I _do _come back, I'll have Jack with me."

Jerry nodded. "Just, as always, b-"

"Be careful. I got it." Bobby said cutting him off.

Bobby turned around and walked out the front door.

He walked down the driveway and down the street, heading for the Evans' forest green house. He stalked up their driveway and kicked the door in without even knocking. He drew his gun, ready for a fight. Bobby's heart sank and he dropped to his knees. _Jack's gone..._ he thought miserably as he looked around the empty house. Everything was gone. The living room was empty and there were shadowed marks of previous picture frames that had once scattered the old brown walls. Lonely dust bunnies piled up in the corners, and by the looks of things, they didn't clean very often. The floor creaked under his feet and he tripped over a nail that jutted out of the floorboards. Cursing, Bobby stood and searched the whole upstairs, finding nothing, and headed for the basement. When he got to the bottom of the stairs, he was horrified at what he saw. The tools were left on the workbench and some were blood stained. He saw a heating pipe that had pieces of burnt skin still stuck to it. The concrete floor had several blood spots and a single bloodstained drain centered in the middle of the floor and in the far left corner, was an old mattress. It was dark, the only light being the one flowing in from upstairs where Bobby had left the door open. There was another light on the ceiling, but the light bulb was smashed.

He started to walk toward the workbench and froze when he stepped in something wet. He lifted his foot and looked at the puddle; fresh blood. Bobby stumbled backwards in horror and stopped again when he stepped on some glass. He looked down and picked up a smashed picture frame of Jack. Beat up and bloody, hardly recognizable. Bobby's heart jumped to his throat when he saw the date stamped in the top left corner. 11/20/11. Bobby almost threw up. Today was the 20th.

Tears welled up in his eyes. "Raaaaahhh!" Bobby shouted in anger as he threw the picture frame against the wall, shattering it into a million pieces. He winced in pain and pulled an inch long shard of glass from his right cheek bone. He examined the bloody shard and watched his tears fall in his reflection. He sat down against the wall and started to cry, thankful that no one was there to watch. But if he was given the option to get Jack back, he, Bobby Mercer, would cry on national television for the whole world to see; anything to get him back, anything.

After a few moments, Bobby decided that crying about it wasn't going to bring Jack back. He wiped his eyes and stood. He was about to leave when something white caught his eye. The house didn't have many things that were white, so things might have well been a flare lit up in a black cave.

Curious, Bobby walked over to the smashed picture frame. Behind the picture was a receipt for plane tickets.

Quantity: 3.

Time: 11:20am.

Destination: California.

_California!_ Bobby's hopes rose to the top of his chest. He knew where Jack was going! "Calm down Bobby," he muttered aloud, "California is a big state and you have NO idea where in California he's going." His hopes started to sink again until he thought back to when he was just five years old.

***Flashback***

"One, two, three, four, five, six..." Young Bobby stood face first to a tree in the middle of the woods while ten of the other orphans scrambled to find a hiding place. It was Tuesday, everyone's favorite day. It was the only time the orphans were aloud to go and play outside, and hide and seek, was their favorite game. Well, it was Bobby's anyway. You see, Bobby has never lost a game of hide and seek in his life, he was the smallest of the ten, so was the best at hiding because he could fit into places the other kids couldn't. He was also the best tracker. If there was a kid who could find everyone in less than three minutes, it was Bobby.

"Firty-eight, firty-nine, forty! Ready or not here I come!" He toddled around and looked for anything that was different. He scanned the forest floor and noticed a snapped twig in front of a cranberry bush. "I wonder where they could be. Got you!" he shouted as he looked inside the bush. Bobby's friend Tony Shatford walked out giggling with his face covered in cranberry juice. Bobby's look of excitement turned to pure horror when he saw his friend covered in juice. "What are you doing?" he whispered. "You know we're not thuppothed to eat da bewies! Dey're gonna kill you!" Tony shrugged.

"Dey won't know."

Bobby glared at his friend and took of his own shirt. "Here, twade shirts with me, I tink my thirt would look cooler on you den on me."

"Really? Okay." Tony traded shirts with Bobby and smiled at him. "Tanks pal!"

Bobby nodded. "You're welcome. Now I have more people to find." He waited and when Tony was just about to get out of sight, he called after him. "And wipe that off your face too!" and thus he resumed his search. In a matter of about two minutes, the whole clan was found and VERY impressed. A young girl with startling red hair walked over to Bobby. Juliet. The girl Bobby had been in love with since he first laid his eyes on her. He shifted his feet nervously.

"Good job Bobby." She said before pecking him on the cheek and swiftly walking away. Bobby deeply exhaled the breath he had been holding and smiled as everyone started to congratulate him.

A whistle blew and Bobby knew it was time to come inside. He sighed and his heart began to pound. They made their way back to the orphan house as a group and one by one, were roll called inside.

"Bobby." The lady said.

"Here." He said in a small voice and as she was marking him down, tried to slip passed.

"Just a minute, young man."

Bobby froze.

"What is all over your shirt?" Her devil eyes lit up in anger.

Bobby dropped his head and replied. "Cranbewy juice."

She looked furious now, but spoke in a disturbingly calm tone. "And what have I said, about EATING THE BERRIES?"

Bobby jumped and teared up. "You said not to eat them." he said shakily.

"That's right. And what do I do to people who disobey?"

"They get in twouble..."

"Exactly. You disobeyed, now you have to deal with the consequences of your actions." she grabbed his hair and dragged him inside. She held him in front of the whole group. "Look children! Bobby here broke he ruled and ate the berries." the whole group gasped, but Bobby swore, Tony's was he loudest. "What happens, kids, when you disobey me?"

No one said a word.

"No worries then. I'll just have to answer for you." She set Bobby so he was bending over her knee and reached forward and grabbed a long strip of thick wire. Everyone was trembling at this point, especially Bobby. She tore his shirt off and whipped his back until it was raw, ignoring the screams that passed his lips.

When she finished, Bobby was crying now. She picked him up and set him upright. "Now, Bobby. You aren't going to do that again are you?" He shook his head violently. "I hope not." she let go of him and he bolted to his room. He threw himself on the bed and sobbed. Seconds later Tony came in and sat next to Bobby.

"You didn't have to do dat you know. I deserved it."

Bobby shook his head and looked up at Tony. "Dat's what fwiends do for each other. I have your back. N you have mine. We're pal's wight?"

Tony nodded and gently hugged Bobby.

***End of flashback***

_I'm an excellent tracker. And that's what friend's do. We have each other's backs. And right now, Jack needs mine. _

"Don't worry Jack. I'm coming for you, even if I end up dying in the process."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Bobby walked down the street toward the Mercer house and stopped when he saw little Cassie standing outside in front of her door. She looked freezing. Bobby walked over to her and smiled down at her sad little face.  
>"What's the matter Cassie?" He asked.<br>She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "My mommy went the store and made me stay home. I locked myself outside by accident. It's cold out here Bobby." She looked back at the door and then back up at him. "You're a Mercer. Could you open the door for me?" Her eyes batted pleadingly.  
>Bobby smiled. "Of course I can." He bent down and studied the lock on the door. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of tweezers. He broke them in half and picked the lock in a matter of seconds. He smiled and opened the door. "There you are."<br>"Thanks!"  
>"Stay warm." he said and watched her disappear into the small house before he continued on his way.<p>

He sped up when he reached the Mercer driveway, and, instead of going in through the front door, he climbed up the side of the house, through the window and into his and Jackie's room.  
>Quietly he stepped onto the wood floor and slowly shut the window. He snuck over to his closet and pulled his black hockey duffle bag. He completely emptied his top drawer of socks and underwear into the bag, along with all of his pants and shirts. He barely got it all in there and just managed to get it zipped. If he was going to find Jack, he would have to look through the entire state of California. He was going to be gone a long time. He tip-toed over to the bathroom and swiped his toothbrush. He could buy toothpaste somewhere else. All the boys shared the same toothpaste tube and he didn't want Ma to have to buy another.<br>Bobby snuck back to his room and was about to leave when the picture frame on his nightstand caught his eye. He picked it up and smiled at the picture of his whole family in front of the house. Even little Jack was in the picture with just the smallest hint of a smile. He was missing one of his front teeth and it always made Bobby wonder if it was supposed to come out, or if it was knocked out. But that didn't matter. He looked happy and that's all that Bobby cared about. He opened the pocket in the front of the bag and gently stuck the picture in there, leaving the frame behind.  
>Bobby slung the bag over his shoulder and stepped onto the roof. He climbed down the side of the house and walked over to his car. He got in, set the bag in the passenger seat and started the engine. He looked at the house and longed to say goodbye, but he knew he couldn't. His brothers wouldn't stand for it, especially little Angel. What about Ma? She'd never let him go. Jerry would want to come and he didn't want to leave Ma alone to take care of Angel. What would she do when she was at work? Nope. This was something he had to do alone. He took a deep breath and drove down the street, weary as he was already thinking of the long trip ahead.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Angel walked into Evelyn's bedroom holding a broken G-I-Joe and stepped in front of Evelyn with his lower lip out. Evelyn laughed at his face and set down her book.  
>"It's not funny." Angel's pouty face quickly turned into a grumpy one, and his comment only caused her to laugh harder. He rolled his eyes. "Ma, where's Bobby? My Gi-I-Joe's head came off again."<br>She shrugged "I don't know. I haven't seen him all morning. Check to see if his car is gone, maybe he left somewhere."  
>Angel nodded and left the room. He walked down half the steps, and tumbled down the other half. He hit the bottom and his toy went flying right at Jerry's face.<br>Jerry dropped his coffee and just barely dodged the Gi-I-Joe as it threw its first real punch. "Dude! What the fuck is your-" He stopped abruptly when he saw little Angel lying face first on the floor. Angel groaned. "Angel! Are you okay little brother?" Jerry asked as he helped him up to his feet.  
>Angel just glared at him. "No. I was looking for Bobby so he could fix my toy."<br>"Oh you mean the toy that just magically sprang to life and ATTACKED me? That toy?"  
>"Yeah. Those stairs are dangerous, you seen Bobby?"<br>"Nah, haven't seen him all morning. Maybe I could help."  
>"No!" Angel shouted. "Well, I mean, it's just, you always break everything. Maybe you are good at building things, but not fixing. No offense."<br>Jerry shrugged. "Fair enough." he said and handed Angel the toy, and its head.  
>Angel took the toy, and his jacket, and walked out the door. He walked over to the specific spot by the curb where Bobby always parked his car. But it wasn't there. Angel sighed. Bobby HAD left somewhere. <em>I guess I'll just wait for him to get back.<em> he thought to himself as he let himself back inside.  
>He went back up the stairs to inform Evelyn that Bobby was gone, when something caught his eye; Bobby's room. He slowly walked in through the door and froze at what he saw. There were no pillows, or blankets on the bed. No sheet either. Confused Angel turned and then noticed the dresser. Empty drawers hung out of the body of the dresser, his wallet and keys weren't on top of it either. Where did the family photo go? The new one that had Jack in it...<br>This was getting weirder and weirder. He walked over and opened his closet, empty. His hockey bag wasn't even there. That only meant one thing. Bobby was going to be gone for a long, time.

Jerry walked up the stairs holding a bottle of super glue. He walked passed Bobby's room and froze. He back up and looked in to see Angel sitting on his knees on the floor. "Hey Ang, I brought some glue, maybe that could fix... what are you doing?"  
>Angel turned around holding Bobby's hockey jersey with tears going down his face. "He's gone Jerry. Bobby's gone!"<br>Jerry surveyed the room and looked at the open window. _Well where the hell did he go?_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

Angel woke the next morning with dread in his gut. He had to go to school today... it was Monday. Usually Angel didn't mind school all that much, it's just knowing that Bobby won't be the one to drive him...and he had no idea where he went. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. _Well, at least I'll be able to see Sofi today._ Angel thought to himself. But thinking positive to cheer himself up, wasn't working all that well. He got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. He slowly walked into the kitchen and sighed. Jerry was making pancakes and didn't seem to notice much of Angel's upset mood. Just by the look on his brother's face he knew that Jerry felt the exact same way as he did.  
>"Where's Ma?" Angel asked.<br>"She's in the dining room." came Jerry's simple reply.  
>Angel walked over to his mother and gave her a look.<br>"No Angel, I didn't get a call from Bobby last night."  
>Angel had no idea how she always seemed to read his mind, but at the moment, he was glad for her abilities. He didn't always like to share his thoughts out loud.<br>"Ma, what if he doesn't come back?" Tears filled his eyes.  
>"Oh sweetie," Evelyn hugged her son, "he'll come back."<br>"How do you know? What if he got kidnapped? What if he's dead? What if...he abandoned us...?" Angel started to cry now. Evelyn did the simplest, most motherly thing to do and just held her son as he cried.  
>"Oh Angel, he'll come back. Don't worry."<br>"But how do you know?"  
>Evelyn poked Angel's nose. "Because I know everything, remember?"<br>He sighed and nodded, although he wasn't very convinced.  
>"Now, go get some of Jerry's yummy pancakes and I'll take you to school."<br>"No, it's okay...I'll walk."  
>"Are you sure Angel? It's awfully cold outside."<br>Angel nodded and walked back into the kitchen. He opened the cupboard and pulled out a plate and a glass which he filled with grape juice. Jerry put a pancake on his plate and patted Angel on the head.  
>"Bobby's fine, I know it. If he really did get like, kidnapped or something, he can take care of himself."<br>But Angel knew that Jerry was trying to convince himself more. But he merely nodded. He took the pancake and sat down at the table. He chewed slowly as he tried to erase the million questions that were clouding his mind.  
>Once he finished eating, he put his plate in the sink, thanked Jerry and Evelyn, and went on his way.<br>The second he stepped out the door, chills ran up his spine as he came in contact with the icy wind. He shivered. Angel walked down the driveway and headed down the street. He had told his Ma he was walking to school, but he had something different in mind. He crossed to the other side of the street and dumped his backpack into a near by pine tree. Going back to the right side of the street, Angel stopped in front of he Evans's house. _This is it_. Angel and never faced the Evans before, and he had never planned to... Until his brother went missing. He crept into the open garage and grabbed a large metal wrench. He went around back and broke the window leading into the house. He slowly opened the door and raised the wrench above his head, ready for the attack. But it never came. Instead, Angel was welcomed by an empty house and the sound of the wind howling through the broken window. "He-ll-o?" He cautiously called out. He started trembling when there was no reply. He walked around a little, looking for his brother. After ten minutes of searching upstairs, he was pretty sure the house was empty, but none the less, Angel refused to lower the wrench that was still held above his head. He noticed a door that was standing ajar. It was a little out of place because all the other doors in the house were closed, save for this one. He poked his head in and saw a dark set of stairs. He could feel the cold air coming up the stairs, as if Paul had never bothered to heat the basement. He fumbled for the light switch and flipped it on. Dead. The light didn't work. _Great. Now_ _what?_ He went back to the garage and stole Paul's flashlight. He went back inside and crept down the stairs. Once at the bottom, he turned on the light and nearly dropped it at what he saw. Blood. Everywhere. He started trembling hard now. He searched the basement, but did not find Bobby, but his wallet. _Bobby was here?_ Angel looked around, then back at Bobby's driver's license. _But if he's not here now, then where is he?_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Angel walked into the house and dropped his backpack by the front door. He quickly went up the stairs and locked himself in his room. Hoping he hadn't been seen, he flopped onto his bed and sighed. _Relax Angel_. He told himself. _There's no way they know that you didn't go to school. How could they?  
><em> Just then, Angel heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?"  
>"It's me, Angel open the door," came Jerry's voice.<br>"No!"  
>Angel heard Jerry sigh. "I know you didn't go to school today."<br>He stiffened. Angel rolled his eyes and sighed. "Come in." he said in a small voice. Jerry entered and shut the door. He leaned against the wall and raised his eye brows at Angel. "Well?"  
>"Well what?"<br>"Aren't you going to tell me where you were and why you didn't go to school?"  
>"No." Angel paused a moment. "How did you know?"<br>"Because. I just got off the phone with the attendance office. They said you weren't there today, and I quite distinctly remember you saying you were going to WALK to school, not ditch it!"  
>"I HAD to investigate! I HAD TO!" Angel shouted.<br>"Ange-"  
>"He's my big brother..."<br>"Oh Angel, come here." Jerry hugged little Angel close. "Everything's going to be fine. I just know it."  
>Angel squirmed away from Jerry and glared up at him. "No! You don't know, Jerry! You don't! Is he hurt?"<br>Before Jerry could answer, Angel started spewing questions like a sprinkler.  
>"Is he kidnapped? Is he dead? Is he even still in Michigan? How do even know if he'll ever come back? You don't! Do you?"<br>"Bu-"  
>"Well I'm going to find him whether you like it or not!"<br>Angel bolted out the door and headed down the stairs.  
>"Shit! ANGEL!" Jerry sprinted after him and tackled him before he could even get outside. He wrestled a bit with the surprisingly strong thirteen year old boy and managed to pin him down right as Evelyn walked in the front door.<br>"Boys! What in the world is going on here? Jerry! Get off of him!"  
>Jerry scrambled off of Angel and stood. "He wants to go find Bobby! By himself!"<br>Evelyn turned and glared at Angel as he stood up. "What in God's gracious name made you think that was a good idea! Don't you realize how dangerous that is! And in a city like this! You wouldn't make it through the night."  
>Angel was in tears now.<br>"I just want my brother back!"  
>Evelyn took a hold of Angel and hugged him tight. "I know dear. I want him back too. But Bobby's a big boy; he can take care of himself. After all, he brought his gun with him."<br>Angel nodded. "I guess you're right. Can I have some food?"  
>"Of course, dear." Evelyn walked off into the kitchen.<br>Angel turned to Jerry. "I'm sorry Jerry. I guess you're gonna tell Ma that I skipped school then huh?"  
>Jerry smiled and patted Angel's head. "All is forgiven little brother, and don't worry, your secret is safe with me."<br>"You really believe Bobby is okay?"  
>"Don't worry, he's just fine."<p> 

The sound of a rusted metal door woke Bobby from his sleep. He squinted at the light that was coming into the old cellar room. Heavy footsteps echoed through the dungeon and the door slammed shut. A bright light shone into his eyes and spit landed on his face. His eyes adjusted and he saw the man that had abducted him.  
>Bobby's face was covered in bruises. His left eye was swollen shut and his mouth was bleeding badly. He was so dehydrated it made his head spin. His stomach screamed in agony to be filled and his right wrist was pointed off in the wrong direction.<br>Bobby glared into the eyes of the man that had taken him. He had no idea who he was, or why he had kidnapped him. Bobby spit back at the man.  
>The man looked at Bobby with a twisted gleam in his eye, as if Bobby was his own creation.<br>Bobby stiffened. He knew this man.  
>"Hello Bobby Mercer. It's been a long time." He leaned in closed and uttered something that Bobby would never have thought he would ever here come from a guy like him.<br>"Where's the boy?"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Bobby lay bleeding on the stone floor. His palms stung from the piercing that his own fingernails had made. His wrists were bleeding from the chain that was scraping so hard against his flesh. He was very lightheaded and didn't want to move, but he knew he had to. He knew if he didn't, he was going to die here. And besides, he was on a mission to save Jack. No, Bobby Mercer hadn't said a word about Jack's whereabouts. How could he? When he himself didn't even know EXCACTLY where Paul had taken his little brother. Well, soon-to-be little brother.  
>He started painfully working at the chains on his wrists. After about ten minutes Bobby almost yelled out of pain and frustration. No matter what he did, he could not slide his wrists free. Then he remembered the man who put him in here had put a lock on the chain to hold it in place. He stretched his hands and reached into his boot and pulled out a small pocketknife and started working to pick the lock. <em>Almost got... It...<em>  
>Just then the metal door swung open and the heavy footsteps returned. The man stopped when he saw the knife in the lock. His expression hardened and he punched Bobby in the face. Again. And again.<br>"Your trying to escape are you? Nice try."  
>He paused before continuing. "Well it was a good attempt I guess."<br>_Did he just give me a compliment? That's the first time I've ever heard him compliment anyone._  
>"Well Bobby Mercer, I've changed my mind. I will let you go."<br>Bobby stared at him in confusion.  
>"You're going to have to do a little something for me." He gave Bobby a sinister smile.<p>

Bobby was thrown out the door and scraped his knees as he hit the ground. The man walked over to Bobby.  
>"Remember the plan Bobby. Remember the consequences if you fail. And if you do fail, I WILL find you."<br>Bobby glared at him and stood. He turned and brushed the dirt from his jeans. The door slamming behind him caused him to jump. He rolled his eyes and looked around at the busy streets of New York... New York?  
><em>What? No! I'm not supposed to be in New York! That's the opposite direction!<em>  
>"How am I supposed to find Jack when I'm in fucking New York?"<br>"Perhaps I can help."  
>Bobby jumped and instinctively reached for his gun, which wasn't there.<br>A tall man emerged from behind the alley dumpsters and slowly approached Bobby.  
>Bobby just stared, but every muscle in his body was tense and ready for a fight.<br>The tall man was wearing a baggy black sweatshirt and dark blue baggy pants. His jet black hair hung low in his face and his eyes looked as though they could pierce through to your soul if you looked long enough.  
>"My name is Gateth." he said in a low gravely voice. "I am one of the best trackers known here in New York and I think I can help you."<br>Bobby's hopes started to rise, but didn't go very high. There was just something about this man that gave Bobby the creeps. "Thanks, but no. I don't think you can help me." Bobby turned and started walking away.  
>"You're looking for the Evans', aren't you?"<br>Bobby froze. He spun around and walked back to Gateth. "Okay, you have my attention. How did you know I was looking for the Evans'?  
>"It doesn't matter how I know. The only thing that matters is that I know."<br>Bobby gritted his teeth. He never liked it when people he didn't even know, knew personal stuff about him. "No, you tell me or I'm walking. Got it?"  
>The man pretended to think a moment. "No, you just trust me or you won't get any of the information you are seeking. Got it?"<br>Bobby rolled his eyes and glared at him.  
>"Look, I'M the one with the information that YOU are seeking, so of you are not going to trust me, then I will not tell you what you seek."<br>"Seek? Seek? What up with the old talk?"  
>"Never mind that, do you wish to know the whereabouts of them?"<br>"Fine." Bobby said reluctantly. "Tell me."  
>"They are here."<br>"In New York?"  
>"Try right behind you."<br>Bobby whirled around to see Paul's face less than an inch from his, and he was holding a gun. BANG!  
>And that was it. What happened after that was a blur. The last thing he remembered was falling to the ground and seeing Jack's blurry face fading into the darkness that followed.<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

Four Brothers Chapter 22

"Sir? Are you alright?"  
>Bobby's head was spinning as he opened his eyes. It took a while for his eyes to fall into focus, but when they did Bobby saw a dark haired woman in her thirties staring down at him with concern.<br>"Sir? Would you like me to call an ambulance?"  
>Bobby rolled over and groaned. "No. No. I need to fin' J-Jack. Before i's too late."<br>"I'm calling an ambulance. You need help. You've been shot, sir!" The women pulled out her cell phone and dialed 911. Her fuzzy words blended into the background noises of New York city. His vision blurred. He thought about Jack, rushing to his aid when he got shot. What happened to him?  
>"Sir? Are you still there? I called the police. They will be here soon just hang on... Sir?"<br>"Jack...Jack...Jack..." Bobby repeated the name over and over again as his mind began to fade.  
>"Jack? Who's Jack? Please. Stay with me. What's your name?"<br>"No..."  
>"Sir? Please. Keep your eyes open. It'll be alright."<br>Bobby could no longer process her words. His mind faded more. His vision failed and he again fell into the black world of unconsciousness.

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxX

Bobby awoke again in extreme pain. But this time, he was not in a back alley, no. He was in a hospital bed. _What the fuck?_ He thought in confusion. A petite blonde woman appeared through the white curtains and jumped when she saw him awake.  
>"Hello, my name is Annabelle. I am your nurse for the day. How are you feeling?"<br>"Like shit." he replied.  
>Annabelle smiled. "I would feel like that too after being shot. He bullet entered here," She gently put her hand on Bobby's lower guy. "and barely missed your lungs. You are lucky to be alive."<br>"What am I doing here?"  
>She blinked her eyes in confusion. "Didn't you hear what I said? You are lucky to be alive."<br>"Yeah yeah I heard that part. I mean, what am I _still_ doing here?"  
>"Um, you are in no condition to even be walking right now. What is your name? You had no ID on you."<br>"What?" Bobby said. "Of course I did. I had my wallet didn't I?"  
>She slowly shook her head. "No."<br>"Shit. Well my name is Bobby. Bobby Mercer."  
>"We mister Mercer. Would you please I've us your phone number so we can call any concerned relatives?"<br>"No! I mean, no. It's fine they don't need to know. Not unless I'm dying and even still, they wouldn't get here in time."  
>"Where are you from?"<br>"Michigan."  
>"A little far away from home are we?"<br>Bobby got a defensive look on his face. "I'm looking to someone."  
>"Who might that be? A relative?"<br>"Kind of..."  
>"Did you check the phone book to find their address?"<br>Bobby hesitated. "Well, not exactly... I'm looking for a missing person..."  
>Annabelle's eyes widened. "Did you contact the police?"<br>"Well, he's not exactly missing. Just from me. He was kidnapped."  
>"Did you get a look at the suspect?"<br>"Oh yeah. I got a great view of him as he was _shooting_ me in the gut!"  
>"Oh my! What was the missing person's name?"<br>"Jackson Evans."  
>"I know him! He was here just a few hours ago."<br>"What? What was he here for?"  
>"He came for stitches. They were pretty bad too. What did the man who took him look like?"<br>"It doesn't matter! You aren't the police, if I need help I'll contact _them_!" Bobby stood and tried to move passed the nurse, but she blocked his path. She glared at him.  
>"Sir, I cannot release you until you are cleared completely by the list." She nodded, indicating toward the clipboard in her hands.<br>"Oh the clipboard, huh? Well let's just see what the fucking clipboard has to say!" Bobby snatched the clipboard from her hands, glanced it over with his eyes, and whipped it against the wall, shattering it completely.  
>She screamed. "Can I get a little help in here?"<br>Four doctors came rushing in and immediately took hold of Bobby's arms. For doctors, they were pretty strong. But he kept fighting. Just then, four more doctors came in, one of them held a syringe in between his fingers.  
>"Jack! Jack!" Bobby had no idea why he was yelling the name of a nine year old boy. What could he do? Even if he <em>was <em>here... The thought of what Paul could be doing to Jack motivated him. He fought harder. He nailed one of the doctors right in the nose. _CRUNCH!_ Blood spurted from his nose and hit Bobby in the face. The blow sent the doctor tumbling out the door. The biggest of the doctors pushed Bobby up against the wall and stabbed him in the arm with the syringe. Blackness came over him quickly. He tried to fight it, but it only took a few seconds before his mind gave way to unconsciousness... For the third time.


	23. Chapter 23

Four Brothers Chapter 23

Angel lay awake staring at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. How could he? His brother took off about 3 1/2 weeks ago and they haven't even gotten a stupid phone call. _He's in trouble I know it._ Angel thought miserably. Everyone in the house still tried to act like nothing was wrong, but it was plain on their faces that they were worried too. This bothered Angel. They all knew there was something not right about Bobby's disappearance, and no one did a thing about it. 'What's wrong with people?' He glared at the ceiling._ That's it!_ He thought angrily._ If no one will do anything then maybe I will. If I leave in the middle of the night then no one will know._

Angel slipped out of bed and pulled on his pants. He opened the door and snuck over to Jerry's room. He pressed his ear to the door and was relieved to hear the sound of Jerry's quiet snoring coming from the other side.

Angel quickly and quietly went back to his room and grabbed his backpack. He emptied out the school supplies and started to replace them with clothing. He took out all of his dresser drawers and emptied them into the backpack. He glared. Not all of his stuff fit in there. Clothes overflowed from the pack and it was obvious that wasn't going to zip. _I guess I'll have to bring the stuff I absolutely NEED._ He took some more stuff out until the only thing he counted was two pairs of jeans, two t-shirts, three pairs of socks, and four pairs of underwear. He swiped his toothbrush from the bathroom and stuff it in their as well. _Now for some food._ He threw the backpack over his shoulder and went down to the kitchen. His opened the cupboards and looked around for the thing that people wouldn't notice if it went missing. His eyes feel on a box of Ritz crackers. He grabbed the box and emptied the cracker sleeves into his backpack. Angel walked to the front door, slipped on his shoes and coat, took a deep breath, and walked out into the dark night.

The air was FREEZING with the new winter chill. He went back inside and grabbed a hat and a pair of stretch gloves. Once he was sure he was all ready for the trip, he exited the house once again. He reached into his pocket and grabbed his cell phone. It was 3:32 a.m. _I wonder how long it'll take them to notice I'm gone..._ He teared up just thinking about leaving the safe and security he felt at home, but forced the tears away and decided, it was for Bobby. "My big brother... I WILL be brave." He whispered.

"For your sake, I hope so."

Angel whirled around just in time to see a big man punch him in the face. _I fucking hate Detroit. Angel _thought as he drew his knife.

"Eat this you mother fucker!" Angel squeaked as he drove the knife right through the man's forearm.

He yelled in pain and cursed loudly. "Why you little..."

Angel took this opportunity and bolted. He sprinted at top speed through Detroit's dark streets and didn't dare look back. He knew the man was chasing him just by the heavy footsteps racing behind him. Also, Angel could still hear the man cursing as he tried to stop the bleeding in his arm.

Angel ran circles around numerous buildings and shops trying to lose the guy but it was no use, he was still there. He darted around an alley corner and dove underneath the dumpster. He sat there panting but when he heard the guy round the corner, he held his breath. The man looked behind the dumpster, around the dumpster, even in it. But he was stupid enough not to look under it, thankfully.

"Damn kids. When will they learn to just take what's coming for them?" The man asked himself as he walked away.

_Only when the thing that is coming for them is death._ Angel answered silently.

He crawled out of from under the dumpster and looked down at his knees. His pants were ripped open and his knees were bloody and raw. 'Way to go Angel, you haven't even been away from home for ten minutes and already you have an injury to take care of,' he thought in annoyance. "Where am I even going to go?"

A flashlight shined in his face, blinding him. "No where, I hope." A police officer walked over to Angel and noticed his bag and scraped up knees. "You're not running away are you son?"

Angel rolled his eyes. "No sir," he lied.

"Now I'm afraid I don't believe you. Then what are you doing out so late with all this equipment? And what happen to your knees? Come on now, I just wanna help."

Angel didn't answer. He HAD no answer. He couldn't explain ANY of this...

"What's your name kid?" The police officer asked.

"Angel. MERCER," he put emphasis on his last name hoping the cop wouldn't take him for a baby.

"Well mister Mercer, I need you to come with me so we can take you home."

Angel looked down at the glass covered street and then at his knees. He teared up and looked at the officer. "But I don't wanna go home yet."

"Well son I can't just,"

"I want to find my brother!" Angel sobbed.

The officer kneeled in front of him so he could look him in the eyes. "Who is your brother? Maybe I've seen him."

Angel took a deep breath. "Bobby Mercer, I'm sure you've heard of him... Since you're a cop."

He chuckled. "Yes I have. Bobby has quite the reputation. In fact, I just pulled him over about a week ago for reckless driving. He didn't have his ID on him. Do you know why that would be?"

Angel pulled Bobby's wallet out of his pocket and handed the driver's license to the police man. "I have it," he confessed.

"Why?"

"He accidentally left it on his dresser." Angel lied. "But you've seen him?"

The man nodded.

"So he's NOT dead!" Angel whispered.

The cop's face went grave. "Angel. What kind of trouble is your brother in?"

Angel froze. "None! You can take me home now." He handed the cop his backpack and let himself in the back seat of the police car that was parked right around the corner of a brick building.

The officer put Angel's backpack in the back seat. "You don't need to sit in the back. You're not in trouble." He walked over and opened the front door and beckoned Angel inside.

"Thanks!" Angel said as he slid in beside the officer.

Once they arrived at the Mercer home, Evelyn came running out of the house.

Angel crawled out of the police car and into his mother's arms.

"Oh Angel," she whispered. "Don't EVER run off like that again, you hear?"

"But Ma, I only gone an hour."

"You hear?" She repeated.

Angel nodded. "I hear."

Evelyn thanked the Police man and walked back into the house with her little boy at her side.

Angel wouldn't call a big angry glare from Jerry as a happy greeting. But that was just his opinion.

Jerry walked over and slapped Angel upside the head and pulled him into a big hug. "Angel if you ever do that again I'll shoot you. Deal?"

"Deal. And hey, don't be too mad at me, I come with news about Bobby!" Angel said excitedly.

Evelyn and Jerry both looked right at Angel with anticipation. "Spit it out you little creep!" Jerry said.

"Bobby's alive. I think."

"How do you know that, honey?" Evelyn asked.

"The cop-"

"Ahem?" Evelyn glared at Angel.

"The POLICE OFFICER, told me he just pulled Bobby over for reckless driving about a week ago

Evelyn hugged Angel tight. "That's great news honey! In a way, I'm glad you went then." She glared at Angel again. "But if you ever do that again then I'm on Jerry's side, not yours. Got it?"

Angel smiled and nodded.

"But in the meantime, you're grounded. Go up to your room and unpack. Then go back to bed. We'll talk more in the morning. It's late." She kissed Angel on the head. "Goodnight sweetie."

He smiled. "Night, Ma."

After he tended to his wounds, Angel walked up the stairs to his room. He never realized how tired he was until he flopped into his bed. _Bobby's alive_, he thought. But two thoughts continually floated in his mind that scared the hell out of him.

Why did Bobby leave? And where is he going?


	24. Chapter 24

Four Brothers Chapter 24

Bobby woke to the sound of a female voice speaking off to his left. He slowly opened his eyes and once they got back into focus, Bobby saw Annabelle talking to a male doctor he hadn't seen yet.

"-not sure what will happen, doctor." Annabelle was saying.

"Well there really isn't any other option, now is there?" The doctor spoke in a calm voice but at the same time, Bobby sensed a little anger in his deep tone.

Annabelle hesitated. "I guess not... But he made it clear to us that he didn't want any-" She stopped abruptly when she saw Bobby move.

"Any what?" Bobby asked calmly.

Annabelle straightened up, trying to hide the small look of fear in her eyes as she looked at Bobby. "None of your business Mr. Mercer. This doesn't concern you."

Bobby looked her in the eye. "I doubt that." He said as he stood and took a step toward her.

"Security!" She shouted.

"No, no, no! It's okay! I'm not going to hurt you." He said reassuringly. "Wait a minute! You actually got security to stand outside my room? Is that really necessary?"

"Absolutely." She said as the security guards came in. One of them held up a syringe.

Bobby held up his hands in surrender. "Put that down. It won't be necessary." He sat back in his bed, showing defeat.

Annabelle hesitated and waved off the man with her hand and turned her attention on Bobby.

The man eyed Bobby suspiciously, but slowly back from the room, the doctor trailing behind.

"Now, as I was saying, what a nurse has to say to a doctor is none of your business." She said flatly.

"Like what? 'I'll suck your dick later?'"

She glared at him. "No, Mr. Mercer. We were just saying that the bullet is lodged deep in your abdomen and we may need to make a procedure to remove it."

"WHAT?" He yelled.

Annabelle flinched.

"Oh HELL no! Ain't no way no fucking doctor is operating on me!" He shouted.

"Mr. Mercer I advise you calm yourself before I call security! Again!"

"No! You don't understand!" Bobby's tone softened and his face turned to almost desperate. "My little 9-year old brother is out there somewhere. Hurt, scared... Or dead..." He looked into her eyes. "Look I don't expect you to understand this. But I NEED to find him. Before it's too late. Please... Can you help me?"

"Bobby... I don't know..."

Bobby was surprised she actually called him by his first name. _I'll take it._ He thought.

"I'm afraid I can't. It's against everything I stand for. I'll get fired."

**XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxx**

"THIS IS AGAINST EVERYTHING I STAND FOR!" Annabelle shouted at Bobby as they ran through the white hallway. Doctors and security and every able body were on their heels, shouting at them to stop.

"Annabelle you will lose your job if you don't stop immediately!" One of them shouted.

"I know that!" She hollered back. "I already made my decision!"

Bobby glanced back to see the main security with the syringe two feet away trying to stab him in the back. _Fuck, what is with this guy?_ Bobby sidestepped and allowed the man to pass him.

Confused the man stopped only to have Bobby smash into from behind and send him flying into an open elevator. Bobby waved goodbye as the door closed and skidded back next to Annabelle.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this! I think it had something to do with you saying "Please.""

Bobby jumped over a fallen trash can and swerved around a runaway gurney. "Is it so hard to believe that I'm capable of saying that?"

She shrugged. "You don't seem like the type."

"Annabelle this man needs a medical procedure!" Another voice shouted.

Annabelle smiled. "No it's okay! I took care of it!" She held up a pair of tweezers that held the bloody round from Bobby's gut. She threw it at them and nailed the smallest doctor in the eye, sending him stumbling back.

"What do you say when this is all over I take you out to dinner?" Bobby asked as they rounded a sharp corner.

Her eyes widened. "Are you crazy? This isn't the appropriate time!"

"Is that a yes?"

"WE'LL TALK LATER!"

Bobby rounded another corner and smashed right into a police officer, sending them both flying in opposite directions. Bobby crashed into a medicine cart and watched as multiple different kinds of pills went spinning across the floor.

Annabelle ran over and took Bobby's outstretched hand, pulling him to his feet. "Shit they have the cops here? Well I know one thing's for sure; I ain't comin back HERE ever again."

Bobby winced and swayed as he tried to keep his balance. Meanwhile people were slipping and sliding everywhere on the pills that were scattered across the floor.

"Good idea with the pill thing." Annabelle praised.

Bobby rubbed his right hip. "Yeah, thanks." He said sarcastically.

They both rushed through the halls. Annabelle held Bobby's hand so he didn't fall over again.

"Does she know that man?" The cop asked one of the doctors.

"I don't think so. But I'm not sure of anything anymore." He replied.

**XxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxX**

Bobby looked up at her from his spot next to the dumpster. The alley they were in was dark. Sprinkles of rain splattered onto the pavement beneath their feet. Bobby could hear the "pitter-patter" of the rain drops as they bounced off the metal dumpster to his left. Just by looking at the clouds, he could tell thunder was on its way.

"Thanks Annabelle. You really helped." Bobby said to her as she was wrapping tape around his now bleeding stomach wound.

Annabelle looked around the alley to make sure they were alone, and then smiled. "Mercer. I feel like I know that name. But I can't place... Are you from the ghetto?" She suddenly asked.

Bobby straightened up. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

She hesitated. "It shows, Bobby."

"Really?"

She nodded. They both froze when she made hand contact with Bobby's abdomen. She looked at him, and for a long moment he stared back at her. Then she awkwardly pulled her hand back and stood.

"Well we can't stay back here forever." She said, trying to stray their minds elsewhere.

"Annabelle..." Bobby looked at her.

"No. We can't do this. Not here, and definitely not now... And there's something I have to tell you..." She sighed.

"What is it?" He pressed gently.

"My name isn't Annabelle. Well, not my REAL name."

He looked deeply into her eyes. Not want her stop.

She hesitated, wondering if telling him was the best thing to do.

"My real name is Jasmine." She whispered.

A bird squawked in the distance, causing Bobby to jump a little. "Why did you change it?" He whispered back.

She slid down next him and rested against his side. She could hear his strong breathing and his heartbeat through his elbow. She had no idea why, but it really calmed her down. Looking at the blue sky, she felt hope. _Bobby really seems to care about you. You can tell him._ She told herself. _I think._

"I used to work for Victor Sweet."

Bobby's heart sped up a ton and she felt his muscles bunch. She was just starting to wonder why he was getting so worked up over it. Then she saw it. Two feet away to Bobby's right, was a man, a strongly built man; and the man had a gun to his head.


	25. Chapter 25

Sorry, My little (XxxxXxxxx) separation thing isn't working... so if its not there sorry about the confusion of the split.

Cat and Mouse Chapter 25

"They're not coming. Jack." Paul said as he stood over the young boy.

Jack's blonde hair fell into his eyes as he looked at the floor. _Bobby is._ He thought to himself, but didn't DARE say out loud.

"Do you know why they won't come for you?"

Jack didn't answer.

Paul grabbed his hair and pulled his head back against the brick wall.

Jack squeaked and his stomach knotted.

"I asked you a fucking question." He glared hard at Jack's face. "Speak."

He looked up at Paul. What was he supposed to say? He had no idea why Paul thought they weren't going to come.

"Because you're mine." Paul whispered in his ear. "You're worthless, remember? Why would they want you? You know, the only reason Bobby Mercer was being nice to you, was because that's what his mother told him to do. He doesn't want you around. He hates you just as much as I do."

"That's a lie." Jack whispered.

Paul slapped Jack across the face. "I didn't say you could speak. Why would he want you if he hates you?"

Jack hesitated. "You want me around."

Paul's face hardened. "I keep you around for purely for enjoyment purposes. Bobby Mercer wouldn't do that. Haven't I taught you to just give up? Just give up. It will never happen. I'm the closest thing to love you'll ever get. So stop dreaming." He said harshly.

_You don't know anything._ Jack thought angrily.

"What did you say?"

Jack stiffened. He had always had a problem of saying half his thoughts out loud. But usually, he was alone when it happened, not this time. Paul heard what he said, and now, he was gonna get it. Jack pressed his body closer against the wall. Not that that would even do anything.

Paul grabbed Jack by the shirt and dragged him across the room. He swung the back door open and pulled him outside.

Jack immediately shut his eyes. The sunlight was too bright. He had been stuck in that barn for 4 days. The light was too much for him now. He didn't even know where he was. He didn't know the state, the city, or even what time of day it was. He knew nothing. And now Paul was taking him somewhere, and he didn't even know where.

Paul pulled Jack along by his wrist for over 5 minutes. Eventually, after what seemed like hours, they stopped walking. And Jack opened his eyes.

He looked around. They were standing on a bridge, in the middle of nowhere. Jack gulped. He could hear the rushing water of the raging river below their feet.

Paul pressed Jack hard against the guardrail. "I'm getting sick and tired of your rebellion." He picked Jack up and held him over the rail.

Jack started to struggle.

"Uh, uh, uh. I wouldn't do that if I were you. I might accidentally drop you. And you can't swim, can you?"

Jack stopped moving immediately. It was true; he didn't know how to swim. No one ever taught him. In fact, he'd never been in water more than 3 feet deep before in his life. His heart started to pound as he looked down at the water, and the 30 foot drop that came with it.

"Now. You come find me when you're done with your little swim. If you don't, I WILL find you and you will be severely punished. If you live through it, that is."

That was when he let go. Jack started screaming as he fell farther and farther away from the top. And as he fell, the water got closer and closer. Time sped up and had just enough time to brace himself before the strong waves swallowed him up.

Jasmine looked at Bobby in horror as she saw the man press the barrel of the gun harder against his temple. Bobby looked at her. She knew exactly what he was telling her to do.

"I'm not leaving you." She whispered.

He glared at her.

She shook her head. "If I leave, then all of this would be for nothing."

"Oh shut up!" The man said. "Get on your feet, Mercer."

Bobby slowly got to his feet and grunted.

"Wow. I've never seen Bobby Mercer so vulnerable before." The man nudged Bobby's stomach with the gun, causing him to grunt again. "Does that hurt big boy?" He taunted. "Good." He hit him harder, causing Bobby to yell and dropped to one knee.

Jasmine gasped and covered her mouth. She tried to go to Bobby's aid, but the man shoved her back.

"Stay down, or I shoot him."

"Someone would hear you." She said.

He smiled. "No they wouldn't." He held up his gun for Jasmine to see the silencer sticking off the end of the barrel.

Bobby took the distraction and kicked the guy hard in the knee.

The man fell, and as he fell, his gun went off, hitting Bobby right in the collarbone. He yelled and stumbled back against the wall.

"Bobby!" Jasmine screamed. She turned on the shooter and kicked him hard in the face. "You fucking asshole! You don't know who you are messing with!" She kicked him again.

The man got to his feet and swung a punch at her face.

She grabbed his fist and smiled. Twisting it, she flipped him into his back and kicked him the throat. Jasmine stepped back and let him gag for air and she took a look at Bobby's shoulder.

"Ah!" He yelped. "Don't touch it. It's fine."

She gave him a look. "Really?" She said sarcastically. "I can tell by the way you cried out when I touched it."

Bobby opened his mouth to warn her, but she didn't seem to need it.

Jasmine ducked as the man's fist swung over her head. She slid under his legs and popped up behind him. She drew a knife from her bra and slit the man's throat. He fell to the ground with a _THUD._ She knelt down and whispered in his ear. "No one messes with my Mercer but me."

Bobby smiled. "So now I'm your Mercer."

"No. You're Sweet's Mercer."

They both froze. He recognized that voice. And he could tell by Jasmine's face that she did too. They both turned around and saw him. It was Sweet's right hand man. It's been, Lord knows how many years since Bobby had last saw this guy.

He was a strong man; averaged height and could EASILY take Bobby down in a fight.

"Quentin. Max Quentin." Bobby said with distaste.

Quentin's face brightened. "So you DO remember me. I haven't seen you since you were just a boy." He stopped when he saw Jasmine. "You're supposed to be dead."

She shrugged. "Guess I'm not. Sorry to disappoint you."

He pulled a gun on her. "I'm not disappointed."

Just then another man with a ski mask ran toward them. He came up and whispered something in Quentin's ear.

His smile dropped and he handed the smaller man the gun. "Finish them, Harrelson." Max said and ran out of the alley.

Jasmine kicked him the face and attempted to take the gun. Harrelson grabbed Jasmine's wrist and snapped it like a twig.

She screamed and fell back next to Bobby.

"I was always sick of you, Jasmine. Now I'm going to finish you." He put the gun to her head and before Bobby could stop him, _BANG!_

Bobby's heart lurched. His terrified face turned to confusion when Harrelson was the one that dropped dead instead of Jasmine.

She too looked confused.

"Bobby Mercer! Get down on your knees and put your hands behind your head!"

Bobby turned and saw a group of squad cars parked at the end of the street. He got to his knees and laced his fingers together and smiled. He had never been happier to see the cops in his whole life. On second thought, he was NEVER happy to see the cops. 'There's a first time for everything.'

The cops came with guns in hands and pulled Bobby to his feet. Another cop cuffed Jasmine.

"Jasmine Hurst, you are under arrest."

"What? What for?" Bobby asked.

"Murder."


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey sorry guys! It's a while. Okay so finished the story, but I went on the computer later, and the last 5 chapters had been deleted from my computer! How lame is that? So now I have to rewrite them, so it will definitely different from what I had planned because I don't remember everything I had written down. Shucks. But oh well, I hope you enjoy the next chapter! (Remember, the Four Brothers movie is set in 2005, but this is before Jack became a Mercer, it's 1996.)**

Chapter 26

"So Mr. Mercer, we've been tracking you for a long time." A short man in a black suit and tie sat at the opposite end of the square black interrogation table. He had a strong build, mostly in his biceps and his chest. This guy was obviously a cop.

_Or a pro wrestler. _Bobby chuckled to himself as he imagined this short guy taking down someone twice his size.

"I don't see how this is something to laugh about, Mr. Mercer. Do you realize how much trouble you're in?" He was obviously _not _amused.

"Look officer…"

"Caverly. _Detective _Caverly."

"Okay, _detective _Caverly. No, I do not think this is funny. I don't think it's funny at all! You wanna know why?"

Caverly blinked.

"Cuz' I didn't do nothing! I'm innocent!" Bobby's voice rose a bit. Caverly laughed, causing Bobby to bleed red with anger. "What? What is so funny?"

Caverly shifted in his chair and slapped a manila file on the table. He whipped open the cover and shoved it into Bobby's face, showing the "horrors" of his criminal record. "_THIS, MERCER! _This is **not **innocence." Now it was Caverly's turn to bleed red in the face. He sat back in his chair to "take a breather" as he let Bobby get a good long look at what he had done.

Bobby looked at the file for only a minute before looking at the detective in disbelief. "This? This shit ain't so bad!"

The detective grabbed the folder. "Oh?" he turned the page. "We have you for thievery on multiple occasions. You robbed everything from candy, to video game systems, to _tuxedos, really, tuxedos?"_

Bobby shifted sheepishly in his chair. "I'd always wanted one of those, and of course I don't have the money for something like that!"

"Oh, in that case-, go ahead and- Do you think I'm stupid or something? Don't answer that." Caverly rolled his eyes. "You know what you do, what _adults,_ should do when they don't have money?"

"Steal it?"

"No, guess again. You get a damn job! Oh yeah, that's right, you've already had one, no, two, actually 7! Let's review that section shall we?" He flipped the page yet again and started scanning the paper with his thick finger.

Bobby shlumped back in his chair. _This is going to be a long night… _He thought miserably.

"Worked at Everything Is Super, supermarket in 1991, and, ahhh, skimming from the register. No shock there. Stole $75 dollars from the same store in 1992. Police report filed, served your time. Next case." Caverly moved further down the page and his face broke with amusement. "Breaking and entering in 1994. Broke into a house, crashing a 9 year-old's birthday party, told the police you were "Just there for the cake." Hmmm…"

Bobby chuckled at the memory.

"Grand theft auto in 1995, Stole a 1967 black Chevrolet Impala from man in his 20's, he was **not **a happy camper for that one by the way." He looked up at Bobby. "Need I say more?"

Bobby shook his head. "Are you gonna arrest me then?"

"No. No I am not. You wanna know why? Because we both share a common goal here."

Bobby looked confused. "And what would that be?"

"I don't like Paul Evens. I know what he does to Jack."

"_What?!_ Then why don't you bust his ass? He's a dick!"

"I've tried, but I need a warrant to investigate more. Paul has done a lot for this department. He's our biggest donator, he's given anonymous tips, everyone here seems to like him, and I just don't have enough proof for even a warrant."

"Not enough proof?!" Bobby asked in amazement. "That boy has bruises all over his body! He's scared of everything! He hates loud noises, he's scared of lighters, knives, belts, and even rolling pins! How is that not enough proof?"

"Shhhh! I'm working on it. But for now, I want you to go get Jack back. I'm going to let you go. But! If you so much as spill a single drop of innocent blood, I will take you down. No one gets hurt, got it?"

Bobby nodded. "I understand, sir."

Caverly nodded.

Bobby stood and shook hands with the detective. "Thank you detective Caverly."

"Please," He said, "Call me Dan." He handed me his card with his number on it. "Call me if you need anything. And I meet it. Don't bite off more than you can chew. You're just a boy."

He nodded. "Yes, sir. Will do. Jasmine….?"

"Will be released as well. But same threat for her. I _will _take her down as well, but when I say take her down, I mean I will shoot her."

_What could she have possibly done to get a __**death**__ threat from a __**police detective? **_Bobby wondered as he walked into the entrance room. Jasmine bounced up to Bobby, startling him.

"Hey!" She giggled. "Ready to go?"

"Yep…. Let's go get my brother back."


	27. Chapter 27

Cat and Mouse Chapter 27

Bobby sat on the bed in the small motel room. It had been 24 hours since they left the police station. Their trail on Jack had run dry so they had rented a motel for the night.

He looked to his left and watched Jasmine sleep. He was debating about waking her but decided against it since it was only 5:30 in the morning. He didn't sleep very well. He and Jasmine went to bed around 1:30 and he slept maybe an hour and a half in that time. Bobby didn't usually get worn out that easily, but he decided it was because he other stuff on his mind.

_I'm off my game a little. _He thought. _She didn't seem to mind_.

He looked at her. She looked so peaceful, which was a good thing after the long week they had had.

She twitched a little and rolled to her side.

Bobby decided he wasn't going to sit here and wait four hours for her to wake up. _Maybe I'll just explore the town a bit..._

**XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxX **

Jasmine opened her eyes to the warm sun on her face. She smiled as she thought back to the previous night with Bobby. She sat up in alarm when she saw that the right side of the bed was empty. She threw herself out of bed and circled the room. On the door was a note. It read; "Went to breakfast. Be back in an hour. I'll bring you something. 7:20 am."

She checked her phone; 8:25 _Kay, so he's five minutes late._

Just then there was a knock on the door. She walked over and opened the door. "What did you bring me?" She froze when she saw the barrel of a gun almost touching her nose.

"A 9-millimeter round, sweetheart."

_BANG! _

Jasmine screamed and watched the man drop to the floor revealing Bobby standing behind with a gun drawn. She stood there, half frozen in fear. She was too scared to move for fear that when she did, Bobby would disappear.

He gently placed a hand on her bare shoulder causing her to flinch. "Hey, it's okay. He's dead now. You can relax."

She just looked at him.

He placed both hand on her shoulders and steered her back into the room. "Maybe you should put your cloths on before someone sees." He said when he noticed her standing in nothing but her underwear.

She slowly nodded.

Once she had her cloths back on, Bobby pulled out a bag. "You still hungry?" He asked.

She thought about it for a minute and then nodded.

He tossed her a neatly wrapped up hamburger and she caught it backhand.

Bobby's cell phone started ringing. He checked the caller ID but didn't recognize the number. He answered it. "Yo."

Jasmine sat and watched out the window as she ate her burger. Bobby's phone conversations didn't really interest her, that is, until he said one thing.

_ "WHAT?"_ His tone of voice was total disbelief. He sat there with his eyes wide and hung up the phone. Bobby stared at the wall a few seconds and quickly walked to the door.

Jasmine stood. "What?" She asked. "What is it?"

Bobby spun around. "It's Jack! He's at the hospital!"

Jasmine threw her burger and slipped her shoes on. She didn't really know this kid, but he sure mean a great deal to Bobby. She looked up and saw Bobby had already gone and ran to catch up with him.

**XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxX**

"Where the _HELL_ is my little brother?" Bobby screamed at the doctor he had pressed against the visitor center counter.

"P-please. S-ir. Calm yourself. I will take you to him. Just release me."

Bobby glared at him but let him go.

The man led the two down the east hallway and stopped in front of room 214. He opened the door and beckoned them inside.

Bobby walked in slowly and stood at the end of the bed. "Jack..." He whispered.

Jack was lying there in a hospital gown and a breathing mask over his nose and mouth. He looked pretty beat up. His face and arms had a cuts on them. There was a small cut under Jack's right eye that went horizontally from directly under the eye, to the middle of the cheek bone. It looked as if it had been gone over more than once, based on the previous scars underneath it.

Bobby scanned Jack once more with his eyes before turning back to the doctor. "So what's wrong with him? I mean, I see his minor injuries, but I don't see anything that serious."

"Well, he was found by some horseback riders. When we came and got him, they told us they had found him completely unresponsive."

"And?"

"In a river. The boy nearly drowned and was not breathing. They performed CPR and got him breathing again. Judging by the wrinkles of his fingers, we'd say he was in that river for more than three hours. I'd say they pulled him out just in time. He had a lot of water in his lungs we had to pump that out as soon as he got here. Honestly Mr. Mercer, I am surprised he is still alive." The doctor said gravely.

Bobby looked back at Jack. He walked over and kneeled beside Jack's bed and gently ruffled his dirty blonde hair. He scraped some of the mud that clung to the ends and watched the dirt balls hit the floor. A tear followed and splatted on the white tile. "I'm so sorry Jack. This is all my fault. If I hadn't mentioned the whole not getting adopted shit, you would never have ran off... Paul would never have grabbed you, and-"

"Don't blame yourself." A hoarse voice said.

"Jack?" Bobby looked up to see Jack staring sleepily at him. He smiled a small smile. "Jack. I'm sorry. It's all my-"

"Shush." Jack murmured "You came for me... Why?"

Bobby smiled. "Because Jack. I love you. And I want you back."

Jack teared up. "You really mean it?"

Bobby teared up too. "Yeah pal, I do." He ruffled Jack's hair again.

Jasmine walked over to Jack and introduced herself. "It's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you." She smiled.

"Bobby?" Jack whispered.

"Yea kiddo?"

"Your girlfriend is really hot."

Bobby and Jasmine started to laugh. Jack smiled. "Can I go home now...? With you...?

Bobby looked at the doctor.

"Well, not yet. You swallowed a lot of water and we want to make sure you can get back on your feet again. So, tell you what, you keep taking your vitamins and eat what we tell you to, and I'll let you go home early. How about that?"

Jack smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry Jack." Bobby said. "I won't let Paul get you again. I promise. You belong to us now. Got it Mercer?"

Jack's eyes lit up. "Yes sir!"


	28. Chapter 28

Cat and Mouse Chapter 28

Jack sat in the back seat of Bobby's car and watched the snow fall. He fogged the window with his breath and started to draw through the evaporated heat.

He thought about Jasmine. They had dropped her off at her apartment so she could grab her things. She said she'd meet them in Michigan. Jack couldn't wait to see her again. She seemed nice.

His finger squeaked as he streaked it across the glass. He smiled and watched the little white flakes blowing around in the wind. They looked so delicate. He liked the idea of being able to touch it and turn it to water under his control.

"Jack." Bobby called from the front seat.

Jack squeaked slightly and withdrew his finger from the window.

Bobby smiled at him from the mirror. "I was just going to ask you if to wanted me to buy you something to drink. You can keep drawing on the window if you want."

Jack continued drawing and didn't answer Bobby's question.

"Jack?"

"Yeah. Can I have lemonade?"

"Of course."

They stopped in the drive-thru at Wendy's and ordered drinks to go. Bobby grabbed them from the window and paid the man.

"Cute kid you got there." The man said as he tipped his hat.

Jack shied back against the door.

"Thanks. He's my brother." Bobby replied.

"Well he's a cutie."

Bobby thanked the man and handed Jack his lemonade. "He wasn't going to hurt you." He said.

There was a long silence as they drove along the highway. They crossed over a bridge, Jack shifted and stared down at the water below them. He shifted again. Jack hated bridges.

They rode in silence for only a short time until all of a sudden a van came speeding toward them from the right side. Bobby didn't have time to react before the van smashed into them, sending the car spinning across the pavement. The nose of the car drove into the guard rail cables and one snapped. The front wheels tipped off the edged of the bridge but luckily they didn't go any further because the second cable held strong. The car wobbled and weighed its full weight against the cable.

Jack sat there panting as his head spun and he was trembling. The only thing he could hear was a high pitched ringing sound that rang through his ears. He started to panic when he saw the windshield broken, and Bobby wasn't anywhere to be seen. Shakily, he crawled to the front seat and examined the windshield. He blinked blood from his eye as it trickled down his face. It stung. He used his shirt and wiped his face, but that only smeared more blood. Confused, he lifted his shirt to reveal a gash along his stomach. Probably from the door that was smash in on his side. He looked at the windshield again and saw blood sticking to some of the glass shards that scattered themselves across the dashboard. Jack slid across the seat, opened the door, and fell to the ground. He squeaked as he hit the pavement and felt the a crack in his elbow. He got unsteadily to his feet and looked for the van that hit them, but it was gone. Jack didn't see the van hit them. He didn't even know it was coming. The only reason Jack even knew it had hit them in the first place was the damage on Bobby's car, and the pieces of broken headlight and glass that were sprinkled on the ground.

Jack got a sinking feeling in his gut when he realized where the only place Bobby could have flew to was...

He ran over to the edge of the bridge and looked over the side at the Huron river that flowed underneath. He scanned the river with his eyes and looked for Bobby. Nothing. He couldn't see anything but water.

"Bobby!" Jack yelled. still nothing. He started to cry.

Movement caught his eye and he noticed a shoe floating downstream. His heart lurched. It was Bobby's.

"Help!" He shouted. "Somebody!" but there was no one. They were driving through the middle of nowhere in Michigan at 3:30 am. Who would there be? Jack placed his left foot on the remaining cable and hoisted himself onto the rail. He looked back at the smashed car one last time before he jumped over the edge and went flipping into the river.

The water was like ice. The second he hit the water it was if everything in his body lost energy. He could hardly move it was so cold. "Bobby!" Jack yelled again before he started choking on water. He kicked his feet frantically but it was no use, he fell under the surface and kept bobbing up and down. Above, under, above, under. He spit water from his mouth and gasped. He threw himself under the water to avoid being hit by a big branch and watched it sail over his head. While he was under he could see the shoe. Fifty feet in front of him and he saw a foot sticking out of a pile of rocks at the bottom. Jack wasn't very good at staying above the water, but he found it much easier navigating under it. The only problem was breathing. He swam up, took and deep breath plunged back into the waves, swimming farther and farther down until he reached the rock pile. He grabbed ahold of a bigger one to keep from floating away in the current. He started to dig out Bobby. He stopped halfway though to get another breath and continued his mission. _How did he get so stuck so fast?_ He wondered. Finally he was able to pull him free. He swam backward in horror when he discovered it wasn't Bobby. A half decade body floated to the surface along with a school of fish, picking at the remaining flesh.

Jack sat there in shock until something grabbed his shirt collar and hauled him out of the water and dropped him on the water's edge.

He laid down on the beach and coughed up water until he was sure he could breathe again. He turned around and saw Bobby standing over him, dripping wet. He was clearly trying to say something, but Jack couldn't hear a word of it.

"I can't hear you." Jack said.

"What the fuck were you doing?" Jack read those words right off his lips.

"I saw your shoe in the river. So I decided to go save you."

Bobby froze. His eyes softened. "I'm fine now. Thanks." He mouthed.

He helped Jack to his feet and looked alarmingly at the gash that was showing now through his wet shirt. He tore his own shirt and helped Jack bandage it.

He mouthed something else and the only thing he could read off his lips this time was the word "hospital."

Jack's eyes widened and he shook his head. "No." He said. "I'll be fine. Really."

Bobby glared at him. He held out his hand and Jack grabbed it. He hauled Jack to his feet and scruffed his wet hair. Bobby led him carefully up the hill leading back to the highway. There was a squad car and an ambulance there already and the cop told Bobby that a tow truck would be here shortly to haul away the wreckage.

Jack sat still on the back deck of the ambulance as one of the paramedics listened to his breathing. Usually the stethoscope felt cold but after almost drowning in a river in 30 degree weather, Jack was glad for its warmth. It took Jack a few seconds to realize the paramedic was trying to talk to him. He looked at him and motioned to his ears and shrugged. The man nodded and pulled Jack's shirt down and walked over to talk to Bobby, who, Jack assumed, was telling the cop what had happened. The cop let the paramedic into the conversation and it only took about a minute and a half of the discussion for all three to turn and look at Jack.

_Uh oh. _Jack thought. _He told them._

Jack stood and walked over to the group of men and looked up into their eyes with the cutest face he could think of.

"Aww!" The paramedic said as he saw Jack's face. The cop whapped the doctor in the chest before kneeling in front of Jack. He started to talk but the Paramedic tapped on his shoulder. He quickly told the cop that he couldn't hear anything, but that wasn't entirely true. Jack could a little bit now and he understood a few words, but he didn't say anything.

The cop played a walking motion with his fingers and led them in the direction of the ambulance. Jack quickly shook his head.

The cop sighed. "Do you mind handling this?" He said to Bobby. Bobby nodded and kneeled in front of Jack. The cop and paramedic both walked over to the ambulance to give them a little space.

"Jack." He mouthed. "You _need_ to go to the hospital. The doctor guy said you could die if you don't. Do you realize how much blood you've lost already. He said your breathing is off and they need to check your ears too. Come on, Jack. For me?"

Jack hesitated. "Fine. But your coming with me." He said in a pouty voice as he poked Bobby in the chest.

They got Jack into the ambulance and Bobby sat right beside him. It only took minutes for Jack to fall into a deep and peaceful sleep, one that was not disturbed, the whole ride there.


	29. Chapter 29

Cat and Mouse Chapter 29

Bobby drove silently down the dim lit street, avoiding potholes along the way to avoid waking Jack who lay in a sound sleep in the back seat. The doctor said Jack had to keep the stitches in his side in for quite a while. It had been a long day for the little kid so Bobby thought he deserved a little well earned sleep.

They pulled into the driveway of the Mercer home and Bobby shut off the car. Jack sat up with a start as soon as the sound of the engine's rumble stopped.

"It's okay Jack, we're home." Bobby said quickly before the boy had a chance to freak out.

"Oh." Jack said as he unbuckled his seat belt. Bobby looked a him from the mirror, he looked nervous. Bobby got out the the car and opened Jack's door for him. Before letting him actually get out, he kneeled in front of him.

"Jack, it's okay. They like you." Bobby assured him. Jack gave a little nod and Bobby walked with him to the front steps. Bobby pulled his keys from his pocket and opened the door. He led Jack in first and smiled at the welcome party that was standing in the entry way.

Jack froze. Standing there was Evelyn, Jerry, Angel, Jasmine, and even Sofi. There were a few balloons scattered about, and hanging from the main door frame was a banner that read "Welcome Home Jackson Mercer!" in big blue letters. Evelyn presented Jack with a series of papers and the whole time she was smiling.

Jack grabbed the papers and scanned them with his eyes. He struggled to read them for he was not the best reader. "What is it?" He asked with the feeling of stupidity.

"What do you think it is?" Evelyn replied, her eyes twinkling.

"I'm scared to guess." he admitted.

"I'll give you a hint. Read the banner again."

Jack read the banner again. "Welcome Home Jackson Mercer!...". Mercer...

"You're my son now." Evelyn said with a smile that even caused Bobby to grin.

Bobby walked over to Jack and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Guess I have a new little brother to pick on." Jack flinched but smiled.

_Jack Mercer_. Bobby thought. _Its got a nice ring to it_. He looked down again at little Jack and saw he had the biggest smile he had ever seen, shining brightly on his face.

For once, Jack new that nothing was going to hurt him. And for once, he felt safe; a feeling he had never had before, and now, he knew everything was going to be alright.

The End


	30. Epilogue

Epilogue

"I DON'T CARE!" Victor Sweet yelled at two men that were nearly cowering in the corner of a dark room. "I sent you to make sure I didn't see them again! And what happens? They survive the fucking fall and you two IDIOTS didn't even check that they were dead!"

Victor Sweet pulled a gun and shot them both between the eyes. "You want something done, you gotta do it yourself." He walked over to a bulletin board that was lit up by a single hanging lamp. There were multiple people's pictures on the board, half of them had red X's over their faces. Bobby's picture was hanging alone in the middle. Sweet glared at it. He pulled his gun and shot Bobby between the eyes and watched the picture fall to the floor.

"Watch your back, Mercer." He said as he walked out of the room leaving the light still on. "Things aren't always what they seem."

The End


End file.
